


隐怀（224-225）

by sacerdos



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三国魏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdos/pseuds/sacerdos
Summary: 黄初五年到六年，司马师和司马昭坦白心迹的故事。史向，配角多。章节车是师昭。作者站互攻无差。系列顺序是《珠玉》→《隐怀》





	1. 隐怀（1）

　　魏天子曹丕继承了太祖一半的旷达，一半的率性。驭人之术学了八成。至于心窍玲珑、政治手腕狠厉娴熟，更是青出于蓝。

　　司马懿伴君多年。他见证了曹丕夺嫡位、诛魏讽，他辅助曹丕在曹操身后仓促的权力交接中抓紧了魏王金印，步步完成代汉登帝。大魏黄初这几年，司马懿看着天子四两拨千斤，借九品官人重新划分利益，实现勋功贵戚和世家大族的制约平衡。魏境之内，荒地开垦，饥民得以饱食。北方边境，羌胡、鲜卑远遁，版图日益扩大。

　　总体而言，司马懿认定曹丕是一位值得托付的明主——如果不值得托付，司马懿也不会这样呕心沥血。

　　不过司马懿对大魏天子还是有点微词。  
　　曹丕好对亲近之人盲目喜爱。

　　天子少时就爱结交。建安时，尝与邺下文才为友。当时邺下文人如阮瑀、陈琳之辈，行文华彩清丽各成一家，美则美矣。然而若要论起征战行军、治理州县，这些文豪也不过尔尔。不过当时，曹丕并不寄望他们成为能臣干吏——只单纯互为文友，同乘并载、高谈娱心。

　　建安末灾疫横行，阮陈徐应等人相继离去。曹丕哀痛至极，将诗文缀成文集，阅览抚摸以寄情思。王粲死了，他又号召诸友学驴叫以凭吊。曹丕这些作为，腐儒眼中未免坠了身份。司马懿倒是无可无不可——曹丕有此闲情趣味，不伤大雅。

　　曹丕与邺下文士的结交，司马懿尚且能说服自己：陛下是以风流任情赢得士子之心、间接博得政治声望。至于曹丕对夏侯尚的青睐和恩宠，实在叫司马懿无言以对：夏侯尚有何德行值得陛下如此厚看。

　　要说夏侯尚擅长行军布阵。可他攻取上庸，多少有蜀将孟达倒戈内应的水分；他江陵克吴，也是有天子亲征作为后盾。要说夏侯尚善于治理地方。他在荆州当着州牧，可是从地方传到京城的小道消息，都是他与爱妾卿卿我我、冷落了发妻曹夫人。

　　天子晋升夏侯尚为征南大将军以示恩宠，倒也情理之中。毕竟曹与夏侯同气连枝，互为表里。征南大将军假节钺，制约南方军事，恪尽职守、赏罚公道便是了。可是天子却给夏侯尚送去“作威作福、杀人活人”这般鲁莽且纵溺的寄语，这又算什么事儿？

　　司马懿将不满藏于心中。以他为人，从不会与旁人交心、倾吐块垒。更不至于学杜袭那般心直嘴快，当面劝谏天子说“夏侯尚其人过誉”。

　　黄初五年末，辞旧迎新之时，天子由东南前线返回洛阳。建始殿上，臣班整齐。从丹墀往下看，一左一右，分列头戴进贤冠和武弁大冠、佩绶持笏的文武。臣僚们祝颂天子威德无边。十二冕旒后面，曹丕目视众人，言道平身。

　　这一年征吴又是无功而返。曹丕听着朝会上恭维之辞，心里也没多少愉快。这次大朝，贾诩、曹仁也不在了。满堂文武跟拔萝卜似的，死的死了，新的面孔登台亮相。太祖时期的良将谋士逐渐凋零，曹丕心有怆然，隐隐生出乐往哀来的感觉。

　　朝中曹真、曹休、张郃、陈群、司马懿、吴质、高柔和蒋济之辈尚存。他们都站在前列，曹丕轻易辨出军旅风霜在两位族兄身上烙下的伤病。至于曾经的“四友”之中，陈群随年长愈有儒臣之状，遇事单求稳重而缺乏进取；吴质依然以吟诗佐酒为乐，徒有小智却不解实务。

　　曹丕的视线停留在司马懿身上。“四友”中最堪用的就是他。

　　早年，太祖无意中看见司马懿低头返身时的模样，甚是不喜。太祖告诫曹丕，此人有狼顾鹰视之相，难免成为隐患。曹丕当时并未在意。在他看来，曹氏为了逐鹿中原广纳幕僚。既然鸡鸣狗盗和好色财迷都能谋得一官半职，为何还要用所谓“面相”衡量一个干练之臣。

　　一晃过去这么多年。司马懿出谋献策从未有失。  
　　他甚至完美到一旦察觉君主的疲惫，就能立刻递上枕头的地步。在青黄不接的曹魏朝廷里，司马懿显得有些鹤立鸡群了。

　　曹丕每过一段时间，就会咀嚼父亲的话。他承认自己当年阅历不足，浪漫洒脱压倒了审慎。有些事情，只有站在万人之上才能看清楚。

　　但凡士人为官，所图无非三者。  
　　政治理想与个人抱负，  
　　光耀门楣和家世晋升，  
　　金银酒色或者闲适清贵。

　　朝堂上，丹墀下。曹丕眼中几乎所有臣僚，都有软脚。昔时有何夔者，为了滚滚家财弃袁投魏。亦有颍川荀彧为了大志侍奉太祖。如今他手上这班人马，陈群、蒋济谋求振兴家门，吴质素爱诗酒闲适。

　　可是站在臣列中的司马懿，看似低头耷脑，目光却狡黠伶俐。他二十余年为官八面玲珑，滴水不漏。图的到底是什么呢。

　　疑神疑鬼是青春将去的征兆。  
　　当年随武帝战张绣时留下的箭创隐隐作痛，曹丕未及不惑，已见岁暮。

　　朝臣们唱完了黄初五年的功劳簿，魏天子颁了奖惩升调的诏书。天子为新年定下基调，不求速战灭吴，但要简政休息，富国强兵。大朝会之后，有十数日休沐。正是新符换旧符的时节，京都洛阳和魏宫之内少不了各色宴饮活动。

　　散朝后，曹丕叫住了司马懿。

　　司马懿跟随曹丕来到章德殿，进殿后他侍立一边，等待天子更换通天冠和天子常服。曹丕语调轻松：“方才朝堂之上，仲达心不在焉、左顾右盼。想必是这段时日忙过头了，期待正旦大休偷个闲罢。”

　　司马懿一愣。  
　　方才他在朝堂窥视同僚，只不过是推算朝臣出席和官职升降情况。年底最后一次大朝，三品以上理应到齐。缺席只有荆州牧、征南大将军夏侯尚。

　　司马懿听说，夏侯尚是随天子征吴大军一同班师回朝。行列到达京都洛阳已有数日，曹丕召集心腹开会都开了好几茬，可唯独没看到这位征南大将军的身影。

　　司马懿心里好奇夏侯尚去哪儿了——这纯属于瞎打听，直接向天子发问就有些越界。司马懿手到擒来扯了个谎：“陛下勤政，微臣哪里敢偷懒。方才微臣在朝堂走神，只不过是在回忆哪位同僚还有未出阁的女儿罢了。”

　　曹丕来了兴趣。他揣手走到屏扆合围的榻席上坐下，示意司马懿一边就坐。司马懿行礼后敛膝危坐：“陛下莫见怪，微臣堂上失仪也是父母心作祟——长子师儿到了婚配年龄。”

　　曹丕想了想：“师儿已经这般大了。是了。师儿比叡儿少三岁，如今恰好十六罢。”  
　　司马懿笑道：“回禀陛下，眼看就十七了。”

　　曹丕手脚放松倚在凭几上，拉家常般：“怪不得仲达着急。朕在这个年纪，叡儿都要出世了。所以爱卿，可相准了亲家？”  
　　“正犯难。”司马懿说：“微臣记得季重（吴质）有一嫡女还未许亲。”

　　曹丕思忖道；“师儿素有美名，形容俊好，又是仲达嫡长。若能请宗室女为婚都不为过。只是宗室里县主乡主大都出阁，其余年幼，未免等不及了。”  
　　司马懿拜道：“犬子凡庸。得陛下谬赞已是惶恐，何德何能高攀宗室。”

　　司马懿抛出儿子婚配的话题，原本是个幌子。只是想借此岔开曹丕讯问他为何在宣明殿里走神、用眼角环视朝堂——没想到曹丕却对司马师娶亲之事上了心。  
　　曹丕提出以曹氏女配司马师。司马懿听来，并不像在玩笑。与宗室联姻有利有弊，利处当然是巩固身份，弊端就是一举一动都在监视之中，行事束手束脚。幸好曹丕道出曹氏没有适龄女儿，否则真叫司马懿利弊两难。

　　曹丕举手制止司马懿自谦，说道：“师儿是个好孩子。昔日朕还是世子时，去贵府论事或者对弈。屡次见到师儿，他言谈举止甚是得体，与卿仿佛。想必将来又是一位栋梁之臣。”  
　　“陛下谬赞。”

　　“曹氏未有适龄女子，夏侯氏中却有。朕记得夏侯伯仁与德阳乡主有一女，唤作媛容。年方及笄，美且贤。她有曹与夏侯两氏血脉，与令郎再合适不过。”

　　司马懿跪着后退了数步，趴在地上叩首道：“微臣谢陛下美意。不过此事尚未过问征南大将军，说‘合适’难免轻率。”  
　　曹丕慢条斯理：“朕先问爱卿，是否觉得般配。”

　　司马懿语塞。  
　　今日天子有异。

　　臣僚之子的婚配，于天子而言不过细尘。两句话客套即可揭过，怎至于如此上心——从郡主乡主说到夏侯尚与德阳之女。这明晃晃的就是说媒，甚至赐婚了。  
　　曹丕干涉臣僚家事，过去可不多见。司马懿头脑飞快转动，曹丕为司马师择婚的前提，是从宗室两姓里筛选。这是要把司马家和曹家紧紧绑一起——曹丕在要求司马氏的效忠和依附。

　　曹丕语音虽缓，仿佛温柔地征求意见。司马懿知道，天子是丢出了一颗糖衣炮弹。司马懿没有置喙的余裕，他当机立断：“承蒙陛下厚爱。”司马懿脑筋极快，他并不直接说是否，而是极尽所能留出缓冲余地：“待微臣向犬子说明此事之后，寻找合适时机过问征南大将军。”

　　“毕竟是师儿的人生大事。他是个聪明的孩子。”曹丕说：“前些日子伯仁随朕从南方归来。因他身子有些不爽利，今日大朝朕特意放他假了，否则就可以当面和他说清楚。”  
　　“征南大将军抱恙？”司马懿关切道：“南方的疠疾吗？是否请大夫看过？”

　　曹丕自知夏侯尚急病由何而起，故笑得意味深长：“没那么严重。  
　　“今日你提起师儿，就让朕想到伯仁嫡女媛容。虽说是有些贸然。仲达，朕视卿如尊师挚友，视伯仁如骨肉兄弟。你二人皆是朕的左膀右臂，也是体己之人。司马夏侯成为亲家，于朕而言是值得欣慰的事情。”

　　司马懿唯唯称是。  
　　曹丕又跟司马懿聊了些无关痛痒的话题。婢女取来温酒和玉巵，正好窗外飘起雪花。

　　司马懿想起曹丕弱冠时，好舞文弄墨。偶遇春江、花红、木叶或者冬雪都会吟上两句。建安中许昌，某个岁暮，司马懿在曹丕府上邂逅落雪。屋内炭火酒浆，屋外洋洋洒洒。曹丕曾言白雪胜蝉翼，轻华如绢绡。还问司马懿诗作如何。  
　　司马懿拱手说好。

　　当时曹丕笑道：“诸友之中，就属仲达最不解风情。若是阮瑀，必定对歌一首。陈琳王粲在此，二人拨弦鼓笙一曲即成。哪怕吴质，也会酌酒数盏，鼓掌相和。”  
　　司马懿道：“殿下不正是看中微臣讷于风物、拙于文华么。”

　　岁月如驰。  
　　黄初五年的司马懿，他眼中的天子不再有临窗赋诗的雅兴。司马懿甚至确定，如今的自己纵然能为大魏竭尽经世之力，却再无法如建安年那般，得到曹丕无保留的庇护和信任。

　　“爱卿在笑什么。”曹丕凝视司马懿：“半柱香功夫脸色跟八卦阵一样。”  
　　司马懿拢袖：“明年大概有个好收成。”

　　曹丕抿了一口酒：“噢？”  
　　司马懿说：“微臣看到窗外飘雪，就想到大魏风调雨顺，国泰民安。”

　　“顾此言他！”曹丕展开宽袖仰头大笑，目光依然冷厉：“仲达，你跟在朕身边太久了——久到朕瞧得出来你什么时候是在周旋敷衍。”  
　　“陛下！！”

　　“朕身边曾经有很多亲近之人。有些走得太早，朕对他们的认识就永远停在相逢时载酒同游。有些人至今还在朕身边，纯粹也罢憨直也罢，甚至愚鲁也未变过。  
　　“朕知道，你方才赏雪，并不在想什么五谷生、仓廪足。仲达，这些年朕足够了解你——朕知你话外有音、心外有声。”

　　“陛下！！”  
　　“……可是朕读不出来。”曹丕垂眼，揶揄道：“仲达，你经世干练，文武俱到。虽少些才情吧，倒也无碍大雅。真要说你有哪点不好，就数过于黠慧，似假不真了。”

　　司马懿离席，趋步到曹丕面前长揖又叩首。

　　“何必大礼。”曹丕嘴上说着，却自顾自斟酒饮酒，丝毫没有叫司马懿起来的意思：“告诉朕，你方才赏雪，到底在想什么。”  
　　“微臣罪死。”司马懿说：“微臣在想陛下过去。”

　　曹丕好整以暇：“是么。朕若不追问，你还不肯说——还要拿五谷丰登来敷衍朕。”  
　　司马懿汗颜道：“微臣想起旧时陛下咏冬的诗句，只惭愧自身不通文墨，难以相和罢了。”

　　“起来吧。”曹丕挑起眼梢，瞄着手脚并用爬起身的司马懿，继续与他调侃：“忆往追昔罢了，有什么不能说出口的。难道对于爱卿来说，坦诚对答就这么难吗？”  
　　“臣惶恐。”

　　“是或者不是。”  
　　“不……不难。”

　　曹丕站起身，走下榻席，将手中满酒的玉卮塞进司马懿手中：“记住你的回答。以后朕只想听你的真话，不想你虚与委蛇。”  
　　“是。”

　　“宫阙万重，单调至极。气息凝滞，哪里还有诗意。仲达府上可有美酒，什么时候拿出来叫朕尝尝。顺便叫朕看看你的好儿子们。”

 

　　司马懿的两个好儿子，还在太学。  
　　太学有近百名学生，汇聚了洛阳乃至整个大魏的达官贵人、世家诸生之子。司马昭还没认全这些同窗。不过短短几天，同窗们大都识得他了。

　　司马昭在太学第一天，就凭论辩博出了名声。  
　　接下来的日子，也可能是巧合，他左兰芝右玉树，总是跟司马师和夏侯玄这两位人物走在一起。被两位英才提携，司马昭曝光的机会就更多。

　　太学名义上是学问场，但并不是一个温情合洽的地方。这里几乎所有学生，都是以出人头地为目标。其中不少人心怀鬼胎，做着政治投机。太学，可说是朝堂的延伸。

　　司马昭在最初的辩论中开罪了李胜，没有让李胜如愿扬名。他，连带他的亲哥哥，被李胜和他的拥趸姿态鲜明地排挤了。像陈泰、卢钦这类持中者，两不得罪。只有夏侯玄对司马兄弟一如既往。

　　同窗们几乎每天都能见到夏侯玄和司马兄弟前后到达，携手步入双阙。学堂中，倘使春秋博士提出话题，夏侯玄也会谦虚再三，主动请教司马师。两人你来我往十分客气。  
　　司马昭私下里问哥哥，夏侯玄与哥哥是至交吗。

　　司马师斩钉截铁说不是。

　　看样子也不像。司马昭皱着小脸，寻味道：“如果兄长与夏侯太初并非真友人，那么夏侯太初主动亲近又是为了什么。太学千号人，他为什么不对别人好？”  
　　司马师笑：“昭儿知不知道这世上有一类人，外圣内筹。”

　　司马昭贼乎乎咬着司马师耳朵：“兄长是在说自己吧。”  
　　司马师拍他脑瓜：“我不如夏侯太初。”

　　司马师对夏侯玄一直有种微妙的芥蒂。可能是总被并列提及，因而产生竞争心。或者是从夏侯玄身上闻出了类似的骄傲，所以提防。

　　夏侯玄拥有令日月失色的容貌。司马师每每看到他，必须攥紧拳头才能遏制自己去羡慕。就算在所有人眼中，司马师不输俊朗。可是只有司马师自己知道，他左眼的疾病是沉睡的魔鬼，或早或迟，魔鬼会剥夺他的外表……甚至生命。

　　时间就这么平淡流淌。  
　　司马昭发现太学也不怎么好玩儿，甚至不如邹老夫子的课堂。

　　太学的课程以五经为主，对司马昭而言非常憋闷。同窗也并非人人向学，多的是拉邦结党，交游品评，踩低捧高。主要目的无非是为了抬高自己身价，脱颖而出成为士人领袖。

　　司马昭牢记父亲的教诲，学着平庸懵懂，不惹是生非。他天性灵动，又被亲娘和亲哥宠到大。要做到“藏拙”可真不是易事。不过司马昭还是坚持下来了——在学堂里，只要趴在案上装作读书，余光暼着司马师就好。

　　他眼睛里一旦装进了哥哥，整个人就跟丢魂儿似的，痴痴颠颠。

　　倘若司马昭走神走得被先生发现，就会被先生揪起来回答问题。支支吾吾答不上来的时候，司马昭倒也不强词夺理了，他傻憨傻憨地挠头认错，怂了吧唧罚抄和罚站——然后该跑神跑神、该打盹儿打盹，故态复萌。  
　　渐渐，他最初入学时的“机辩”被同窗遗忘。

　　后半年出了一件小事。这件小事儿一直延续到年底。

　　洛阳类似所有繁盛的大都会，对小道消息和花边新闻特别感兴趣。不知最初是谁传出来，征南大将军、荆州牧夏侯尚宠爱身份低贱的小妾胜过了发妻曹夫人。有人说，这小妾是夏侯尚早在江陵赎救的卖身女，服侍夏侯尚征战。有人说这小妾是夏侯尚镇守荆州后相中的乐伎，偷偷藏在荆州府，不敢让京都的夫人知道。  
　　南方女人别有韵致。  
　　每个说法都有鼻子有眼。

　　太学里也不乏嚼舌头的。议论征南大将军居然冷落德阳乡主，或说征南大将军是否跟中军大将军曹真生隙。也有的听风就是雨，猜测夏侯尚会不会冲冠之下与发妻和离。  
　　和离或者不离——有好事者私设了赌局，赔率一比十，二十，一直到一比五十。毕竟，看热闹是多，认为夏侯尚能和曹氏一刀两断的少。

　　普罗大众容易对一枝独秀之人眼热。他们乐于见到天鹅落难坠入泥中，美玉蒙尘。他们喜欢从绢帛上寻找瑕疵，或者热衷证明琼枝玉树不过凡夫俗子。  
　　夏侯玄就是那只天鹅。

　　夏侯玄没有坠入泥中。他像一棵梅花，就算杂风过境也依然安泰。他爱穿青纱锦袍，笼冠束发，言谈尽兴时，目不斜视立身如山。趋步行走时，他踏青丝履，宽袖翩然。无论耳边是多么拙劣的攻击，他照样朗朗入怀，幽香如旧。

　　夏侯玄的气度赢得了旁人赞赏。但是真正嫉妒他的人，只会因他从容而愈发忌恨。背地流言攻击没有停止，反而变本加厉——何况夏侯玄不屑于制止流言。

　　这段时间，司马师倒是站在夏侯玄一边。司马师不愿意把自己的这种友善称为“殷勤”、“同情”或者“雪中送炭”。顶多算有借有还，答谢夏侯玄前些时日善待他们兄弟而已。

　　与夏侯玄清高的文士气场不同。司马师习武养成的务实精神，促使他更直接解决问题。司马师挑掉了那个设立“和离赌局”的刺头，封住了几只胡搅蛮缠、搬弄是非的嘴巴。  
　　司马昭都看在眼里。

　　兄弟二人私下里，司马昭忍不住泛酸：“兄长为夏侯太初做的，可比他为我们做的要多多了。”  
　　司马师说：“这种事情不能用秤量。夏侯太初至高至深。行是高山仰止，思如万丈深海。他之前结交我们兄弟，想必存了试探意。我如今，只是还他一个不露破绽。”  
　　司马昭不怎么高兴：“兄长好懂！我就说兄长和夏侯太初，都是‘外圣内筹’。外表装得跟神仙似的，小九九谁也不比谁少。”

　　司马师点着弟弟的额头：“别把我和他相提并论。”  
　　司马昭鼓着脸颊：“要我说。是我最初没遮拦的论辩引动了夏侯太初。他对司马家生了探究，才与我们密切。这动机不便让我们知道，所以用公正和宽广来掩饰。

　　“昭儿能看出来的事情，兄长早已堪透了罢。如今夏侯太初遇上恶劣舆论，兄长出手帮他度难。仿佛投桃报李，友情深厚——只不过是做人不落下乘，还他一个伪善罢了。”  
　　司马昭吃味儿：“兄长和夏侯玄真是棋风相近的人呢。”

　　司马师瞪着司马昭，佯怒：“看破不说破。哪有戳穿亲兄‘伪善’的弟弟。你那舌头又长智慧了是不是。”  
　　司马昭抱着司马师撒了个娇。他将脸藏在哥哥怀里。

　　他没揣住的心窍又溜出来了。司马昭想，就算他在太学里装得烂泥不上墙，凡事涉及到兄长，还是忍不住开足脑瓜去推敲。也不知道，父亲口中瞒天过海的憨傻，到底是什么样子。

　　司马师手心握上弟弟脖子，刚好触到他颈侧的搏动。司马昭的温度鲜明又生动，司马师心猿意马，忍不住想作弄他一番。司马师轻声细语：“敢说亲兄‘伪善’。昭儿，你的‘恭亲孝悌’，你的‘子为父隐、弟为兄隐’都去哪儿了——是不是该受惩罚。”

　　“昭儿又没公开去说。”司马昭可怜巴巴：“兄长不要打我手心就好。”  
　　“不打你手。”司马师轻笑：“把舌头伸出来。”

　　司马昭未多想，本能按兄长的吩咐去做。他伸出肉红色的舌尖，上下牙衔着。司马师凑近，一口含住弟弟的舌尖，牙齿嘬他，舌头挑他。没有多余解释。司马师固定住弟弟的后脑，不紧不慢将接触蔓延至嘴唇和口腔。

　　司马昭原只被动接受兄长舌头掠过自己的齿列，舔嗦自己上颚甚至喉口。渐渐，他主动去追逐司马师，想要抓住他，咬他。  
　　难道这就是司马师所说的惩罚么。

　　司马昭神昏意乱。末了，只能抓住两个颤抖的音符：  
　　“……哥……哥。”


	2. 隐怀（2）

　　正统儒学世家，约束家庭成员之间亲而不亵，夫妻长幼敬顺有序。  
　　可惜河内司马家不大正统。

　　陈泰陈玄伯不理解司马兄弟之间，为什么动不动就拽拽胳膊拉拉手。在他看来，这种动作过于狎近——显得司马师作为兄长不威严，司马昭作为弟弟不恭顺。也怪陈泰没有嫡亲兄弟，他的儒学家风从没教他如何亲昵。

　　司马师和司马昭是从小抱到大的——至少抱到十多岁。两个人贴脸、搂脖子和亲嘴巴是家常便饭。司马懿育儿一向抓大放小。他对儿子们的学业、谈吐和行止有很高的要求，却不限制兄弟俩私下里玩闹。

　　司马懿尚没意识到他俩好儿子的亲密度，赛过甜倒牙的甘蔗饧。  
　　司马昭也不知道，兄弟之间舔来舔去有什么不对。他们生来就这样。

　　黄初五年的尾巴。太学最后几个授课日，大雪遮天。  
　　恶劣的不止天气。

　　洛阳城是个无风不起浪的地方，敲扁鼓的说唱人就靠讲故事过活。这一回，巷尾传开的故事，是征南大将军、荆州牧的爱妾死于非命，徒留有情人相思成疾。说唱人没透露杀死美人的凶手是谁，字里行间却诱导听众，这事儿跟发妻曹氏脱不了干系。

　　洛阳太学，赌夏侯尚与发妻和离或否的盘口，早被司马师砸了。当然，下注的所有人都没想到，故事是以这种惨烈的方式告终。

　　同门之中，鲜少有生长于一夫一妻之家者。出身优越的大族公子，更习惯了后宅里主母与数位夫人并立。主母的德行之一，就是宽容夫君的贤姬美妾。说回最近闹得沸沸扬扬的坊间故事——曹氏若当真逼死了征南大将军的爱妾，可算是妇德有缺了。

　　生徒里，有一人叫杨宿字原度的，尤其眼红夏侯玄。  
　　杨宿身边聚集了三五个同样看不惯夏侯玄的人。他们大都是家有庄园，盈财丰厚。日日沉浸花天酒地，学识中常，品评下乘。杨宿们对出仕不怀期望，因而抨弹同窗也毫无负担。

　　他们致力于揭开夏侯玄的矫揉造作。  
　　他们攻击攀附夏侯玄者是“附势之辈”、“东施效颦”。他们讥诮——党于夏侯玄的东施们，都渴望与玄“共入吴宫”。

　　正旦前最后一个授课日。太学惯以辩论来结束这一年的课业，顺便考察学生学识。夫子征求论题，杨宿起身道：“学生正好有一事费解，望同窗辩明。

　　“君子素与群芳嘉木为伍，佩杜衡、擎兰茝、植桂树皆是修身。正如天子临朝，有才性、功用、品行各异的臣工相辅；大夫回府，有贤、美、善等夫人相伴。  
　　“倘若君子拔除杜衡兰茝，只取桂树；又或天子朝中一臣霸堂，万马齐喑；再或大夫府中只有一妇以主母自居，谣诼善妒。”杨宿揖道：“敢问诸位同窗，岂可乎？”

　　杨宿比任何诋毁夏侯玄的人都有头脑。  
　　他没有提夏侯尚痛失爱妾。他用几句话类比递进，全都是含沙射影。

　　席间都是明白人，不至于听不出来杨宿是在拐弯挖苦征南大将军家事。再者，可与不可两边各有圈套，挖坑埋的就是夏侯玄。夫子尴尬，也拿不准是否驳回这个论题。

　　杨宿洋洋得意：“怎么，这个问题提不得吗？”杨宿瞥着夏侯玄，等待他示弱。能让夏侯玄心虚，杨宿可以炫耀一辈子。

　　没想到夏侯玄表态：“既然天子容许开门论辩，上至国策下至油盐不设禁忌。杨原度兄有问，诸同窗各据观点、畅所欲言又何妨。”  
　　杨宿假模假样，请夏侯玄率先表态。

　　司马昭箕坐在学堂后面，他对杨宿掀起的闹剧不感兴趣。对于夏侯玄是否能够接招，也不关心。他一直盯着哥哥——司马师站在夏侯玄身前半步，谨慎又严肃，时刻戒备以防事态扩大。  
　　在司马昭眼中，司马师的动作却与保护夏侯玄无异了。尤其二人讲话的时候，司马昭读口型，看得出哥哥在称呼夏侯玄“太初”，而夏侯玄也毫不客套直呼司马师表字，并未加上敬语“兄”。

　　司马昭心里一阵憋闷。不管他们二人是否虚情对伪善、假意对令色。司马昭必须面对的现实是，他的哥哥将摄人心魂的微笑给了别人。

　　争执还在继续。  
　　又有邓飏、王广等人，素来崇拜夏侯玄，视他为不可亵渎的模范及魁首。在杨宿咄咄逼人之下，夏侯玄尚且有忍让的涵养，敬慕他的人却忍不住了。

　　其中，要数建武将军王淩之子王广最为易怒。他从同门中冲出，抵住杨宿，又搥着他肩膀说：“方才，太初叫堂中学子各据观点、各自论证——此乃善言。杨原道，你却一味盘问太初，诘难于他。你的真意，恐怕根本不在辩论。你不要逼人太甚！”

　　杨宿掰开王广的手，咧嘴：“王公渊急于替人出头。你说不出什么高论却先动手。到底是谁逼谁太甚？”  
　　王广脸一沉，大斥道：“竖子无赖！”他蹬开脚边碍事的案几，简牍哗啦撒了一地。两人眼见着推来搡去，堂中大乱。

　　夏侯玄上前制止，却被司马师拦下。  
　　“此事若不放任王公渊和杨原道去闹。”司马师与他耳语：“杨原道裹挟同党，挑衅生事。正好有理由请五经博士将他们逐出太学。至于王公渊莽撞动手，闹出乱来，按纪一并停学就是了。”

　　夏侯玄唇角延成两片薄云，只将眼珠转向司马师一边。  
　　司马师低声：“惩罚有据，一视同仁——虽说驱逐杨宿是主要目的。太初，此法于德不亏。只是委屈王公渊一并受逐，恐怕要劳烦太初私下安抚他了。”

　　夏侯玄道：“为学之地，乱暴生事。真是玷污杏坛。”  
　　司马师笑：“都是血气方刚。太初莫要靠近以免误伤。不如作壁上观，由我约束两方冲突。”  
　　夏侯玄小幅颔首，承了司马师的情。

　　司马昭看着哥哥和夏侯玄交头接耳。  
　　他抿着嘴。直到看见夏侯玄在司马师小臂轻拍一下，终于忍不住了。司马昭起身，拂袖出门。门外雪下得劈头盖脸，不过几个时辰，洛阳一片浑白。司马昭跑出太学，十三四岁的少年，正是敏感多疑的时候。北风狂乱，掀起他潦草心事，五脏六腑跟钻子凿墙似的又麻又痛。  
　　他哥哥和夏侯玄真是棋风相近的两人。低头间的默契，叫司马昭牙酸。  
　　可是为什么，他看到司马师照拂别人会气恼。  
　　他见不得。道理他都明白。可他就是见不得。

　　司马昭不知道跑了多久。辨认房屋建筑，到东市了。司马昭连喘几口气，放慢脚步。东市在京都最有生活气，这里有大片食肆、酒庄、器货铺子，还有卖小物的板车。天气好的时候，路边店面飘展的招幌能把天遮住。东市还有坊。每逢几大节庆，整条花街都是香喷喷的胭脂味儿。  
　　可惜眼下天气不好。街巷里空瑟瑟的，倒合了司马昭的境况。司马昭走过一户铺面，大门刚好打开，里面甩出来一个人。

　　“请阮公子有钱再来。”房里的人说：“酒都买不起，就不要想吃蹭饭打秋风了。”  
　　被丢出来的人坐在雪地里，弹弹麻布袍子狼狈爬起来：“在下略通弦歌，笙箫鼓瑟。或者教姑娘们文词抵酒。”  
　　“不必。馆里有曲工乐工。阮公子请归。”

　　司马昭走到这两人旁边。招牌被雪盖住，他凝神之下才辨认出这是幢青楼。从百年前有女闾开始到如今，任何一个大都会，风月场都不曾缺席。汉季战事频发，人口流散。女子卖身卖艺，罪妇充妓就更加司空见惯。  
　　听着他们对话，司马昭也摸出事情经过——门里站着的是姆妈，而眼前这青年，估计是赖了账还不肯离开。

　　司马昭玩心作祟，想来插一脚。他袖子里没摸到钱货，倒是翻出来一个骰子。司马昭把骰子丢给屋里女人：“这个够吗。”

　　筛子是金铸，一节拇指大小，几面嵌了贵石的点子。上次兄弟俩玩六博，司马师最后一圈投了个大数。司马昭不甘认输，偷偷把骰子藏在袖子里，谎称骰子掷丢了。

　　女人捧着小金疙瘩，眼睛瞬间开光似地：“够，够的。”  
　　阮姓青年拍掉肩上雪，跨步走进楼内：“酒钱不止两清，还余出许多。姆妈没道理逐客了吧？”

　　女人忙不迭揖手：“不逐不逐。阮公子请吧。”  
　　阮公子回头对救命恩人说：“来呀。我请你酒。这里的桑落酒，洛阳闻名。”

　　司马昭摸摸脑袋，明明是自己付的酒钱，这位阮公子却说他请。借花献佛也随他去吧，司马昭在小事上从不计较，跟着这位布衣公子进了青楼。

　　“以前来过吗。”  
　　“门外路过。”  
　　“在下便领公子好好见识见识。”

　　司马昭只觉熏风铺面，眼睛里姹紫千红。他未见过男欢女爱，以为夫妻间就像父亲母亲那般小怒小嗔，波澜不惊。不想青楼里，男子狎溺女子娇憨。或有美娘唤着公子，跟司马昭眉来眼去。又或路过男女二人互相搂着膀子，贴着脸蛋卿卿我我。

　　贴脸蛋亲嘴唇，难道不是仅限于兄弟之间的厮磨么。  
　　为何这里的男男女女都如此熟练。  
　　司马昭耳根发烧。

　　阮公子看似轻浮，意外地领着司马昭进了一间清爽的隔间。屋内只有榻席、凭几、案桌和几桩乐器。伴着仙音，陆续呈上装满酒浆的酒樽和两只耳杯。

　　“在下阮籍，表字嗣宗。请问公子大名。”  
　　司马昭靠手掌扇风来降温，又将自己的名字说与他听。结果换来对面一阵大笑。

　　“怪不得。录尚书事家的二公子出手果然阔绰。”  
　　司马昭不乐意听这种称呼，回敬道：“阔绰不知道。不过我身上就只有那玩意儿能拿出来。足下若再笑，我便找姆妈要回骰子，还你一顿北风。”

　　“可别。我还指望能在这里呆到开春。”阮籍看见司马昭对着两个乐伎张皇无措，酒姬倒酒时司马昭四肢不知道怎么摆，不由大笑起来：“公子这副模样，倒似乎没见过世面——难道是府上婢子服侍不够么。”

　　司马府上，司马师年临近婚龄都没有婢女服侍。司马昭能接触到的女人，除了司马懿的夫人们、庶弟的奶妈，就只有庖厨和粗役。

　　“阮嗣宗。”司马昭听阮籍挖苦自己没见过女人，忍不住刺他老底：“方才听姆妈称呼足下‘阮’，我便想到太学名册上有一阮氏生徒——果然。阮元瑜之子竟然流落到以弦歌文词讨生活。不知令尊作何感想。”

　　阮籍把着酒杯：“先父说什么，我也听不见。况且我入太学，不过天子念及先父，荫蔽于籍，非籍所愿。二公子人在太学，难道还不清楚——太学名义是治五经、通《风》《雅》，实则蝇狗之辈泛滥，要么互相讥谤，要么邀名博利。”

　　司马昭痛饮了两杯酒，想起今日事，无话反驳。  
　　阮籍笑道：“若治学，漫步河山亦可，揽尽群书亦可。百家杂萃，何必囿于院墙，拘泥太学。”

　　“若教私学也就罢了。”司马昭反问：“若要济世呢。嗣宗难道没有济世宏图吗。”  
　　阮籍一晒：“九品官人。论门第世禄，籍与公子不可比。才行品评，籍疏懒成性。无论乡举里选或者同门舆论，都不会推荐。倘使老天给我个浊官做做，也只是谋差罢了，哪里谈得上济世。”

　　司马昭还想再说。  
　　阮籍佯醉，躲开话题，又帮司马昭把酒倒上：“一面之交，子上就揭我伤心处。罚酒三杯——不，三十杯。”

　　黄初五年的太学，在鸡飞狗跳中落幕。  
　　司马师履行了他对夏侯玄许下的调停诺言。在杨宿和王广闹得你死我活、人人皆避的时候，司马师出手制服了两个人。论辩也作废，夫子气得浑身发颤。夫子说，太学乃是教化之地，目无纲纪之人不用来了。

　　夏侯玄淡然宽广。他劝生徒，君子可以不同，可以有勇。但是逞悍斗勇，非君子所为。雪天傍晚，比平素还要亮些。夏侯玄还是一身出尘的青衫。今天的太学生会记住他处乱不惊，记住他面对诘难也不变色的风仪。

　　司马师却发现弟弟不见了。  
　　之前留心两派相争，他甚至不知道昭儿什么时候消失。在太学里没有找到，司马师转出双阙，正遇上司马家的车夫迎面追来。  
　　车夫催促：“主公散朝后，就等着与长公子叙话。怕是已经等着急了。二公子走失，等小人回府后召集家丁去城内搜寻。”

　　父命压倒一切。不得已，司马师急匆匆返家，书房内，司马懿燃着一盘碳火。  
　　司马师问礼。司马懿双眼依然盯着火焰出神，良久开口：“师儿，关于你的婚事，大致有眉目了。”

　　跟喜怒哀乐无关，总会有这么一天——司马师平静等待父亲的下文。  
　　司马懿说：“天子今日说起，想将征南大将军嫡女配与你。”

　　司马师发觉不对：“天子？”  
　　司马懿点头：“为父原本是考虑在太原、泰山、颍川、陈留世禄两千石的世家里给你选。天子却提醒我，夏侯尚与德阳乡主有一女适婚。”

　　司马师品味父亲的用词。  
　　司马懿又说：“师儿，你是我长子。为父希望你能够拿出主意。希望你选择自己接受，又可以平衡家族利益的夫人。”

　　司马师反问：“父亲怎么看二姓宗亲。”  
　　自己家院墙内，司马懿没什么好吞吐的：“起于浊流，逆势凌驾于世家之上。籍着军事强权封王问鼎。曹与夏侯，摇身一变成为勋功贵族，兼以文教熏陶……”

　　司马师说：“魏天子姓曹，最尊。曹出于夏侯，亦尊。就算累世二千石的豪门，都抵不过国姓。儒礼势族，故然门楣清贵，在乡闾地方也有声望。可是现下四海未平，徒求清名又有什么用。”  
　　“再者，我司马氏也是祖上从军，到了曾祖才由武入文。若跟几十代清流比‘家学’，岂不是扬短避长。相比之下不如选夏侯。我司马氏不输文武，又能借助宗亲之力。”

　　司马懿望向长子：“你是拿定主意了？不过为父还是要提点你：与世族联姻，利益捆绑。互相提掖，至少安泰。与宗室联姻，就是效忠关系——君臣同心，尚且好过。若离心，你自己想吧。”

　　司马师一跪：“孩儿僭越。陛下重用父亲，不代表毫无保留。他为孩儿议婚，就是用来巩固君臣。从天子说出宜配夏侯那刻起，选择就只有一个——  
　　“其实司马氏……并没有拒绝的余地。”

　　司马懿按住长子肩膀，沉沉拍了两下。  
　　司马懿回忆起曹丕和他讨论儿女婚姻的情景，缓缓说：“你能读出天意审时度势，很好。不负他提前夸你聪慧。”  
　　君心似海。司马师震慑。

　　司马懿喃喃：“朝堂之上真心本来就是稀罕之物。信任也会因时过境迁而稀薄。我对那人尚且做不到毫无保留。何况他，居万人之上。”

　　司马懿将长子拉起来，示意他坐到书案侧边正方形木枰上。司马懿借着火光，端详司马师左眼：“你从小忍疾，思虑重。我希望儿媳能善解人意，成为贤助——原本说为父替你选。结果叫万民之父、大魏天子做了媒人。”

　　司马师答：“婚姻让渡于政治，这是高门大族的惯例。孩儿愿意听从君心父意。”  
　　司马懿嘲：“政治。不过是权和利的媾和。出了府门，进了朝堂，你要慎——哪怕姻亲，哪怕天子。”  
　　司马师答：“孩儿谨记。”

　　司马懿对于长子的过分懂事，难免心疼。长子的婚姻是交换。可以预见长子的仕途，也将继承他司马懿的路，在君主宗亲、世家名士的夹缝里搏生机。在重视容貌的时代潮流里，长子的眼疾，更是压着他胸口的秤砣。

　　司马懿转换氛围，挑了个轻快的话题：“你将来若是遇上什么情投意合的女子，为父不会反对。只要记着节制情/欲，别学那夏侯尚就好。”  
　　司马师没想到父亲有此说，呆了瞬间，低头回道；“父亲放心，孩儿不会做出妻妾争妒的事情。孩儿有……昭弟。”

　　司马师最后几个字压低了声音，几不可闻。  
　　正巧府内仆役在书房外叫道：“二公子回来啦。”

　　司马师起身离席，对父亲行礼道：“我去看看昭儿又惹出什么事情——如此晚归。”  
　　“嗯。去吧。”

　　司马师冲到府门，正看见一个文士模样的年轻人驮着弟弟走进大门。一眼就可以看出那文士衣冠平平、身无长物。二眼，不对，用鼻子能闻出两人熏天的酒味儿。

　　外面大雪积了半尺。青年一路是连拖带架，好不容易才把司马昭弄回府。司马师摸不准这人的年岁，但看身量，他要比司马昭还瘦小不少。司马师推开仆役，把弟弟接在怀里，质问道：“怎么回事。”

　　青年笑嘻嘻：“喝多了点。公子恕罪。在下就不坐客啦。”  
　　青年浮皮潦草做了个揖，转头，溜溜达达晃出了司马府。他脚下虚浮不稳，但只是一晃，就叫司马师在风雪里找不见人影。若说他是醉了，这闪身离去的速度还真快得吓人。

　　司马师不再追究。他挥开了家丁的帮助，直接将弟弟背在身上。  
　　他又长高了吗。真是不轻呢。  
　　他是馋酒了吗，至于把自己喝成这样。

　　司马昭师嗅到司马昭身上的粉香和胭脂香。三尺厚的酒味都遮不住，大喇喇刺激着司马师的鼻子。方才和父亲对话时绷紧的理智开始碎裂，一种不快的情绪飘出来，堵在司马师的咽喉。

　　司马师把弟弟搬回卧房。他燃上碳火，找仆役要来了手巾和热水。  
　　司马师除下小醉鬼的衣裳，扔出房间。他又把司马昭从头到脚擦个干净。

　　“去哪儿喝的。”  
　　“喝了多少。”  
　　“只是喝酒么。”  
　　“什么狐朋狗友。”

　　小醉鬼咂吧嘴。胸口一起一伏。就是没反应。  
　　司马师气笑了。他最后帮弟弟穿好亵衣，塞到榻上盖好被子。司马师拉近炭盆，坐在司马昭榻前。

　　“或许你明天会从父亲口中听说……或许等到纳采，你自然就知道。不过我还是想亲口告诉你。我会尚征南大将军之女为妻。”  
　　“昭儿。”司马师抚摸弟弟熟醉的脸，交换了桑落酒香的吻。司马师指腹擦过司马昭嘴唇，抹去不为人道的宿念，起身离开。

　　屋内只剩下哔哔驳驳的木炭声。  
　　司马昭听见门外庭院，柰木的枝头被雪压断。他蒙头呜咽。

　　他今日去青楼，眼见意乱情迷的男女搂抱亲嘴儿。司马昭想到，他和哥哥不是男女。彼此亲密的动作，只是从小驯熟罢了——哥哥对他，未必如青楼男女那般含义。  
　　果不其然。司马师定下亲事，而他和哥哥永远都是兄弟。

　　酒在身体里燃烧，害他反胃烧心。  
　　脑子醺醺，浮浮荡荡。司马昭是被阮籍灌了很多，得益于体质强健，还不至于昏醉。当进了府门，司马师揽过他的时候，他的精神吹出一连串亢奋的噪音。他的哥哥，帮他脱衣穿衣，帮他擦身。

　　他的哥哥，  
　　司马昭难过地扭着身子。  
　　说要娶夏侯玄之妹为妻。

　　断断续续，司马昭又睡着了。他不知道自己眼泪湿了脸。他做梦，梦里他跑过教坊，女闾里，那些曼妙的女子向他招呼，扑鼻的香粉凝成了云。

　　司马昭撇开这些怡红粉黛，逃出城，逃到南城外洛水边。水边有一人才沐浴过，披着薄衣踏上岸来。那人散着长发，身上衣衫沾染了水汽，勾出劲健的轮廓。司马昭飞奔，扑抱过去，与他一同跌入浅浅的河中。  
　　“兄……长……”  
　　司马昭环住他，脸颊蹭他脸颊。他跳入水中打湿的衣衫，被亲兄的体温捂得滚烫。他的兄长替他剥去浸透的袍襦，将他按在自己心口。河滩野鸭交颈合鸣，驴马追逐寻欢。

　　有什么东西不受控制，司马昭也不知道。  
　　他和亲兄并非牝牡。

　　水流最好再大一些，遮住他们口舌之声还有嗓间的吟叹。河底再软一些，叫淤泥为床。他们箕踞对坐，小腹夹着中阳。那双经常牵着司马昭的手拢住他阳/茎，司马昭魂不附体，靠在哥哥身上。他贪食般吸吮兄长锁骨、肩胛和胸口山茶花。

　　却也不满足了。  
　　只求能学着野鸭野马的灵性，行那牝牡之事。

　　北院的篱笆被雪压塌。司马府上家丁们叫叫嚷嚷。  
　　司马昭骤然惊醒。晨光映照白雪，真是一幅好景致。他亵衣裈裤裹着胯间，似乎是雪化一般，湿漉斑驳而泥泞。

　　他还在发汗，轻微战栗。从眼角渗出来。  
　　他倾慕兄长。  
　　不单倾慕，还恋慕。


	3. 隐怀（3）

　　司马昭一场春梦，抖落了他不及正视的心思。司马昭胡乱把自己拾掇一通，换了亵衣又套上衣袍。正巧杂役送来面盆和清水，司马昭把脏衣囫囵丢给杂役。  
　　“二公子，您腰带没系周整。小人帮您……”  
　　“出去出去。”

　　司马昭也懒得管自己衣冠正不正。他三心二意地揩脸，想到跨出卧房又要见到兄长，不由胃袋收缩，头皮发憷。又不是见父，只是见兄长而已——他以前可从未这般无措。

　　司马师正在庭院里练射术，雪地里，两个箭把子上面密密匝匝扎满了箭枝。他听见身后西阁门响，身形不移、手上不停，向弟弟招呼道：“早课迟到了。”

　　“兄……”司马昭蹑手蹑脚，原想着窜过走廊绕开哥哥，却被逮个正着。司马昭贴墙根，尽量让自己理直气壮：“太学休沐，早课暂停、暂停。”

　　一见到兄长穿着精干短衣，持弓立雪。他那点不知名的心思就开始活泛。活泛的心思刚出点芽，瞬间想起兄长许婚之事，迎头一盆冷水。他皮囊瑟瑟发抖，内里一滩温泉咕噜咕噜滚着泡。

　　如何是好。  
　　司马昭装成只螃蟹，横着爬。他用表情和言语稳住司马师，心底只求快些脱离这境地。

　　司马师朝弟弟射出一箭。击碎积雪，穿过枝丫，带着凛冽的寒意。司马昭三步并两步，跳躲过去，猴一样钻出了司马师视线。他去庖厨掏了两个热饼子，揣在怀里，跑出司马府。  
　　呼吸终于畅快了。

　　司马师丢下弓弩。发出那一箭只是弹指间，箭羽离弦时激起他一层薄汗。他知道，以司马昭的身手躲得开——可如果小坏蛋刚睡醒、人发懵，没躲开呢。  
　　万幸没有。

　　弟弟到底怎么了，司马师纳罕。从昨晚回来到今天早上，司马昭就没有一句好话。昨晚一身酒色气。到了今早，他不止赖床，连武术都脱逃。司马师越想越不安稳，他跑到弟弟卧房，抓住收拾衣物和寝具的仆役盘问。

　　仆役作揖，木头雕的糙脸上带着微妙的喜色：“恭喜二公子长成。”  
　　司马师扫了一眼弟弟的床榻，兴师问罪的眉眼也变得暧昧。他弟弟，原来是初泄了。司马昭少年正当时，多欲乃是本能——或心有妄思，或外有妄遇，以致相火炽下，水不能藏，而精随以泄。

　　原来如此。他昨日那身胭脂味儿，还有方才躲躲闪闪的模样都说得过去了。  
　　司马师五味杂陈。他的弟弟，长大了啊。

　　司马昭逃出府邸，径自往城南去。他越过土坡，穿过几层树林，一条洛水豁然铺开。水面上浮着一层薄冰，两岸白雪映入眼帘。不知不觉，脚步竟把他带到梦境中的场景，只不过时节是隆冬而非仲春罢了。司马昭揪着饼子，每走一步，就往嘴里丢一口。饼子吃完，河水还是波澜不惊。走兽寥寥，间或有飞禽腾空，拍碎林间寂静。

　　司马昭烦恼。  
　　他恼自己仿佛期盼着什么奇迹——然而并不会有如哥哥般容貌的冰雪仙人现于河心、蹈水而来。他也恼自己对兄长生出异样感情，不能直面，难以言说。

　　骨肉已是天赐的至亲，更进一步只能是荒唐。这份得无法正名的欲壑，叫司马昭怨艾。他渴望排遣愁绪，闷头在河岸边树林里乱跑。他拣起一截被雪压断的竹子当剑，使出浑身解数，对着各色各样的树干砍去。

　　司马昭卷起一阵乱风，树冠的积雪坍塌，枝桠七零八落，生灵们萧萧唳唳。  
　　只听一声长啸。

　　林间还有他人。司马昭定身。他右手握着竹竿戒备，双耳谛听，环视周围。  
　　脚步越来越近：“我道谁在这里撒泼，原来又是二公子。怎地一昼夜了，酒劲儿还没过吗。”

　　“阮嗣宗？”  
　　“大后天就是正旦。二公子不在府上祠祀炙箑，来这里做什么。”  
　　司马昭也没好气：“嗣宗又是从哪里冒出来，一次两次被我撞上——过几日正旦，你难道不需要孝顺高堂，慎终追远吗。”

　　阮籍大笑：“不劳二公子挂心。阮家简薄，不比府上人丁兴旺，累有功禄。”  
　　司马昭抢白：“若想敲我竹杠，还是快些打消。我今日两袖空空，仅有的两个饼子也下肚了。”

　　“不敢不敢。金骰子还绰绰有余——昨日奏笳的寿娘还等着二公子光顾呢。”阮籍转头环视林间枯枝落叶，笑问：“子上当真在发酒疯？”  
　　“是了。”司马昭念及昨日酒后春梦旖旎、还有对兄长不可得的邪思，一脑门官司通通撒在阮籍身上：“我就是醉酒怎样！我绝计不与你再去那‘闻乐楼’了！”

　　“子上何出此言——为何不敢再去？”阮籍拖着嗓子，戏谑司马昭：“莫不是昨晚温香软玉，彻夜难忘怀？抑或怕门第有别，不敢情根深种？”  
　　司马昭抓起一团雪，往阮籍面门扔去：“闭嘴。你若有事，就莫再纠缠。你若无事，也别扰我练武！”

　　“我既无事也有事，既有事也无事。”阮籍说：“我向来喜爱洛水畔，每日必来此倾听涛声风声、林木鸟虫之声。两岸阔远，最适合引笙鸣鼓，和之以长啸。”

　　司马昭不耐烦地摆起招式：“你唱你的，走远点儿唱。最好别叫我剑风挥着。”  
　　“子上既然气不舒、心不忿，何不同我一并长啸——倾吐胸中块垒。”

　　阮籍说罢，又朗声清啸。声音浑圆醇厚，颇有金石的韵味。  
　　“我阮籍，愿此生竭忠尽智，经世济民——”

　　司马昭被震得头皮发麻。  
　　阮籍耗尽了丹田气息，面色发红。他匀了几口气，又甩司马昭肩膀一巴掌，怂恿道：“来呀，子上。要是喜欢寿娘就说，反正没人听得见。说出来，就畅快多了。”

　　司马昭犹豫了一下。  
　　阮籍像往灶里添火似的，不停扇风鼓劲。

　　再推辞就显得忸怩而矫情。司马昭抹抹手，拽了拽衣裳。  
　　“我司马昭，愿大魏国富民强、四海归一。”  
　　乞父兄大志得成。  
　　“我司马昭，愿司马家上下安泰，人丁兴旺。”  
　　乞兄弟此生无隙。

　　“我司马昭……”

　　司马昭僵着脖子。停了片刻，垂头：“没有了。就这些。”  
　　“我还以为子上困于情思，谁知道脱口都是这等好话。”阮籍揉着耳朵：“得了得了，现在是不是觉得气顺了不少？”

　　司马昭摸摸胸口。他喊足了两嗓子，用现实堵死了自己心猿意马的窟窿。  
　　阮籍伸了个懒腰，拽住司马昭袖子：“雪也赏够了。天这么冷。喝酒，喝酒去。”

　　司马昭脚下趔趄，手上相搏：“喂！站住！嗣宗！我不去！”  
　　没想阮籍手上也有两下子，两人一路追打，谁也摆脱不了谁。远远望见洛阳城门，阮籍眼睛亮了：“我最见不得美人愁眉。子上，你说我这次拿什么做礼呢。”

　　“我今日身无分文！阮嗣宗！”  
　　“有‘司马’二字，佘债绰绰有余。”

　　这日正逢腊月二十八。河内司马防一支，兄弟妻儿几十口人都在司马懿府上聚齐。府内上下忙忙碌碌，准备腊礼。司马懿作为这一支健在的嫡长，他与众弟将群神、君、师、九族的牌位请出，按序排列。祠堂内燃起檀香，全族致斋三日，直到正旦祭礼。

　　从腊礼到正旦祭祀并不需要司马师动手，他只要在后列观摩，等到将来父叔身后接过衣钵。司马师站在祠堂角落，表面上注视父亲安放牌位、燃香祝颂，实则心思全不在这里。  
　　他一天都没看到弟弟。

　　因为致斋，全府过午不食、不饮酒，也没有歌舞娱乐。腊礼结束后，司马懿与诸弟在堂间叙话。司马师则陪同从兄弟们，互相考教学问或者武艺。将近日暮，庭中武场树着火把，司马家几个年幼的孩子最是闲不住，其中司马师的庶弟亮和同龄的孩子在斗木戟。

　　司马望和司马师站在走廊，前者问起司马昭人在何处。司马师蹙眉：“早上跑出门去，怕是贪玩，忘了今日是腊礼的日子。”  
　　司马望笑道：“叔伯诸子到齐，府内孩子们太多了。世父居然都没发现丢了一个儿子。”

　　两人正说着。  
　　对面廊道，背着篝火的阴影里，鬼鬼祟祟溜过一条人影。

　　司马师眉间一凛，面色瞬间结了层薄冰。他冲进庭院，抓起武器架上的铁剑，纵身而去。司马师在雪地里踮足一跃，舞起剑花。眨眼，他就将剑锋架在那团黑影上。

　　“昭儿！”  
　　“哥……嗝……哥哥！”

　　司马师拽着司马昭衣襟将他拖起：“你又饮酒了！”  
　　从兄弟们丢了手里的玩意，嬉嬉闹闹聚过来看热闹。

　　“清早你逃得那样急，我来不及提醒——还指望你自己记得日子！没成想，你又去饮酒作乐。忘了腊礼不算，还疏忽了斋食断酒！”

　　司马昭又打了个嗝。  
　　他被阮籍拽去喝酒，本来打算敷衍两句就离开。当酒杯被塞进手里，满鼻子醺甜的酒味，司马昭却发觉清醒还不如糊涂——醒着的时候满脑子都是兄长，心乱如麻。醉过去，做个傻子，至少什么都不用想。

　　司马师手上用劲：“不要仗着我袒护你——二十八，这么大的日子。叔伯长辈都在。你不在府上呆着，你去喝酒！”  
　　“哥……别、别骂我了。再骂，父亲就要来了。”

　　司马懿已经来了。二儿子如何，他一望即明。  
　　“师儿，还需要我教么。”

　　司马孚走到司马懿旁边，问了句什么事。司马懿轻描淡写说：二子顽劣，家法处置。  
　　嬉闹的孩子们噤了声。醉酒的从兄弟或许是个玩笑，围观他被长辈们训斥，就像观伶人唱曲儿。但是家法不是。孩子们对家法有天生的恐惧。

　　司马师把司马昭提溜到后院。拂尘是父亲专用，除了拂尘，就是戒尺。司马昭嘿嘿发傻，一屁股坐进脚踝深的雪里：“兄长打我吧。把我打醒吧。”  
　　司马师怒其不争，拽平他手：“腊礼祭祀，不见人影。斋沐大事，你却破戒。合起来一百下，冤么？”

　　“不冤不冤。”

　　司马昭油嘴滑舌又不知悔改，一副浑模样，莫名让人生气。司马师挥落戒尺劈啪作响，如同象牙弹棋砸在石头棋盘。就算这样，司马昭还有闲情逸致跟兄长磨舌头：“刚才父亲说家法，我还没慌呢，司马亮那小子腿就软啦。兄长打得好。以后庶弟惹事，兄长压制他们，也由不得伏娘跟父亲哭情。”

　　“亮儿都比你懂事。”  
　　“是。亮儿都懂事。不过还有望兄、邕兄和其他从弟在呢。刚才父亲言出必行，兄长毫不徇私，一定把他们都震住啦。”

　　弟弟酒后逻辑让司马师匪夷所思：“我教训一母胞弟，难道是为了在同辈里立威吗！”  
司马昭笑嘻嘻：“将来呀，昭儿在兄长麾下领兵。兄长若要震慑军心，拿昭儿开刀便是。”

　　司马师扬起的手停顿。  
　　“怎么可能会有那一天。昭儿真是喝糊涂了，疯言疯语。”

　　司马昭仰着头，斜咧着嘴，口水顺嘴角流出来：“我不糊涂。我数得清还剩三十下呢。”  
　　司马师弹了弟弟额头：“昭儿是真的醉到不识数了。正正好好一百。”

　　司马师扔了戒尺，帮弟弟擦干了鼻涕和口水。他又把弟弟拽起来，帮他把衣衫拾掇妥帖：“只求你吸取教训就够了。别滥饮，滥饮误事。也别……再去沾一身胭脂回来。”

　　司马昭虚望着天上的星子：“寿儿不是庸脂俗粉。那胡笳，弹得真妙。”  
　　司马师一滞，拥抱亲弟的手不知觉加了力量：“昭儿思遇，比起那些来历不明的女子，不如禀明母亲，请婢女服侍为好。”

　　“婢女怎配同日而语！”  
　　“昭儿初晓情欲，以为曲妓就好。要知道这世上出身清白、才貌双全女子多得是。”  
　　“我便认定那人又如何！”  
　　“昭儿！”  
　  
　　司马昭肩膀颤动，摆脱了司马师的臂弯。他埋头走向西阁自己的卧房，开门，关门。司马师追了几步，听见门栓声。

　　司马昭把自己扔到榻上。  
　　“‘禀明母亲。请婢女服侍’……吗？” 挨几十下戒尺，都不如最后这几句让他窝心。司马昭苦笑，蜷身缩进被褥：“兄长不愧是兄长。周到至极。”  
　　“酒，还是不够呢。”

　　司马师的手停在弟弟卧房的门上。  
　　“昭儿心悦的姑娘。”  
　　“是叫寿儿吗。”

　　往后几日，都是年终行事。到了元日，司马氏上下不论尊卑，都聚于先祖之前。子、妇、孙辈依此给灵牌献上椒酒，以表“尽心思极、虽死不背”之意。献酒后，晚辈再向家长举觞问寿，祝福家族欣欣向荣。  
　　元日宜行冠礼。黄初六年，从兄司马望加冠。

　　这一系列隆重的行事，司马昭未缺席，他按部就班跪拜、敬酒，静立的时候像一截木桩。司马师读得出，弟弟情绪状态不对。但那晚之后，两人再无推心置腹。司马师猜测亲弟失魂落魄的缘由，当他是犯了相思，想着那个寿儿。

　　元日之后，便是拜谒宗族、师长、友人、同僚之类冗杂又无法推脱的人际来往。司马懿每日都要外出，忙得脚不沾地，有时至晚方归。大多数时候，都带着司马师同行，意在为长子仕途铺路。

　　兄弟俩连续数日没打过照面，遑论对话。司马师整理衣冠，随父外出时，司马昭自锁房门，呼呼大睡。待到司马师披星而归，路过西阁，内里既无灯盏也无动静。司马师徒然对着漆黑的洞开的房门发呆。就算拷问仆役，也没人说得清楚他弟弟去了何处。  
　　司马昭在躲他。显而易见。

　　不过几日。司马昭从回避亲兄，上升到夜不归家。  
　　对于二儿子的异常，张春华显然比司马懿挂心。她叫住司马师，问个究竟。

　　“昭儿怕是被一个乐伎勾魂了。”司马师答得异常苦涩。  
　　“瞧你这兄长当的！跟你父亲拜谒亲友是正事儿不假——但也不是疏忽昭儿的借口！”  
　　“昭儿已经到‘心乎爱矣’的年龄了。”  
　　“那也不能让你亲弟与乐伎痴缠——不把昭儿拽回来捆在府里，你也别回来啦。”

 

　　元月初九，宫掖之中繁琐的祭礼和宴会暂告段落，曹丕腾出空闲访问臣僚。  
　　辰时刚过，天子车辇来到征南大将军府邸。门前迎候的，是正妻德阳乡主与子夏侯玄二人。征南大将军夏侯尚本人，正如坊间传闻——因情致病。跨了年，他还是卧床难起。

　　德阳乡主行过礼，又对曹丕道了意味深长的感谢语：“值战事繁重之际，家事烦扰陛下清听，德阳罪该万死。”  
　　夏侯玄亦向曹丕深揖。

　　曹丕挥袖带过：“伯仁糊涂。怎能主妾无等、嫡庶不分。”  
　　夏侯尚宠爱名不见经传的女人、疏远宗室出身的发妻，这种荒谬的行为不止对正妻曹氏，对曹真，乃至天子都是侮辱。天子授意，派出暗线毒杀夏侯尚爱妾，也是正本清源之举。

　　德阳将天子迎入府内，天子又问夏侯尚病体是否有起色。  
　　德阳乡主悲道：“夫君只怕是……入障了。”

　　曹丕叹息。  
　　当年他还是太子，就与夏侯尚亲昵无间。是时，杜袭谏说“尚非益友，不足殊待”，曹丕只觉得刺耳。如今想来，杜袭是有远见的。他对夏侯尚眷拂太过。平心而论，夏侯尚治军理政不过中常，却被委以重任。如今甚至为贱籍女子因噎废食，枉顾宗亲身份与天子颜面。

　　这些内心波动，曹丕并没有露出端倪。他关怀地询问夏侯尚起居饮食、求诊问药。德阳乡主一一作答，面上依旧凄然。

　　“朕为伯仁带来了一剂良方。”曹丕说：“府上若有喜事，伯仁心境自然能转好。”  
　　德阳乡主闻弦知意：“陛下是说……婚事？可否请陛下明示？”  
　　曹丕说：“司马仲达有一子，俊朗有才。恰好媛容及笄。朕想做主，撮合二子。”

　　德阳拿不准如何作答，目光征询儿子夏侯玄。在夫君失心卧病、无法仰仗的情况下，亲生儿子就是她最大的主心骨。  
　　夏侯玄揖道：“司马抚军长子子元兄与玄同门为学。其人正如陛下所言。子元兄与容妹，二人论年岁、姿容、学识正相当。”  
　　德阳抚着心口：“容儿是妾身爱女。若司马家儿郎名副其实，那当真是良配。便请陛下做主了。”

　　三人说着，来到夏侯尚的卧榻前。夏侯尚呼吸清浅、面黄羸弱，其病情果然不容乐观。曹丕看着病榻上的人，想起十几年前二人交游时英姿勃发，不禁悲从中来。他把着夏侯尚的手，哀伤落泪。情之真挚，让德阳与夏侯玄母子二人亦转身拭泪。  
　  
　　“陛下。”  
　　“伯仁，朕为你带来一件喜事。”

　　夏侯尚痛失爱侣，心如槁木、水浆不入。他渴望与爱侣泉下重逢。尘世于他不过是赘余之物，哪里还在意什么喜事。再者，爱妾惨死。论其原凶，夏侯尚猜到一二也不敢追究。未能保护心尖人，大丈夫活于人世又有何趣味。

　　愁绪翻涌，夏侯尚哪里敢当着天子流露出来。他声音轻微：“全凭陛下做主。”  
　　曹丕便把夏侯氏女尚司马氏子的事情说与他听。夏侯尚点头：“好事。仲达是有能之人，必无犬子。若是仲达应允，可得趁着微臣身体尚能行动，尽速操办了——免得耽误新人。”

　　曹丕安慰道：“伯仁身体不便，安心修养。二家结亲，朕这个媒人，定然善始善终。”  
　　夏侯尚感恩戴德：“那就有劳陛下了。”

　　曹丕与夏侯尚，端的是一副明主体恤爱臣、爱臣崇敬君上的模样。  
　　夏侯尚病体难支，几句话便累了。曹丕也不扰他休息，拍着他手背说了些“柱国之臣、股肱之亲岂能有失”的话，与他道别。

　　曹丕借口在夏侯府内观赏，只留夏侯玄领路。  
　　二人从主厅转到东厢西厢，驻足于庭间。曹丕一言不发，夏侯玄身后侍立。

　　“伯仁的病情，朕很担心。朕为两家说亲的苦心，你父亲恐怕也无力参透。伯仁的爵禄由你继承，太初，你当明白其中用意。”曹丕自进门以来一直在观察夏侯玄，他说：“况且方才朕论起婚事，你即刻认同。”  
　　夏侯玄后退半步，跪拜道：“是。”

　　“理由。但说无妨。”  
　　“司马抚军与家父同为陛下青睐之臣，授之以重用，互通以家好。此其一。”

　　曹丕清淡地哼了一声，问其二。  
　　“家父有此大病，不知何时才能为朝廷效力。陛下为媛容尚能臣之子，可保家门不坠。玄亦深感恩德。此其二。”

　　“其三呢。”  
　　“司马抚军乃是有能之人，身后颇有势族与地方罗网相照应。夏侯乃宗族。以女尚之，既是笼络，也是监视。此其三也。”

　　曹丕颔首：“你到底是妙才与子丹教出来的孩子。看来第二个目的，朕是多虑了。就算伯仁疾笃，家门也不必系于他人——伯仁有子太初，夏侯氏之幸也。”  
　　夏侯玄伏地：“陛下过誉。”

　　“至于其三，太初不必说与他人听了。让媛容安心出嫁吧。”  
　　“玄省得。”

　　“今日见太初，让朕好奇司马仲达的儿子，这些年长成什么样了。”曹丕背着光，俯视夏侯玄：“既然与他同窗，朕倒想听听你的品评。”  
　　“司马抚军有二子入太学。二子昭湛明机警。长子师知微见著、无懈可击。”


	4. 隐怀（4）

　　告别夏侯尚，天子车辇来到司马懿府邸。  
　　曹丕没有让内官提前通报，也没有召司马懿出府接驾。停稳后，他径自下车。门丁见到来人穿缁衣、披羔裘，头上戴着玄冠，便知身份无比尊贵。门丁跪拜：“小人为圣上引路。”

　　“仲达府上朕向来出入自由。不必引路。都下去吧。”  
　　随侍揖身，门丁恭让。曹丕独自跨入府门。司马懿虽然不通艺文，但在曹丕的印象里，他的馆堂和庭院布置却处处显出匠心。不同于何夔府上披金带银、珍珠玛瑙那般令人眼晕的贵俗，司马懿府上曲折幽妙，楼阁疏凑有致，一花一木皆是情趣。

　　司马懿曾纵情山野，闻道于隐士。不但游历广泛，而且涉猎颇多。这样的人，器志极高，胸怀不落凡常。但对主上而言，近臣腹中有丘壑，可不是什么睡得着觉的事。

　　穿过厅堂，曹丕顺着檐廊也不知走了多远。石山之后，是一片数丈见方的花园。花园里，一幼儿与妇人在投壶做戏，石阶上一副坐枰，司马懿以大氅包裹全身，盘腿而坐。他手持书简，借着天光雪色读得心不在焉。不时就听见他跟听园里母子说笑。  
　　好一副其乐融融。曹丕干咳两声。

　　“陛下。”司马懿吃惊，慌忙作揖。妇儿亦随家主，向天子致礼。  
　　“仲达真悠闲。”  
　　“浮生半日，忙里偷闲。陛下无声无息，真吓煞微臣了。”  
　　“朕和你说过，要来府上讨酒喝。”

　　司马懿叫伏夫人带司马亮回屋玩耍，他陪着曹丕转到书房：“陛下说过的话，微臣自然不敢忘的。”言罢，他就叫仆役将饮食器具张罗齐了，炉上温酒，又多叫了几只碳炉布在书房四角。半柱香功夫，屋内就变得暖烘烘。司马懿还嫌不足，找来皮裘和软衾垫在天子坐席上。  
　　曹丕身上有旧伤。尽管他本人行动如常、从不显露。司马懿也是领兵出阵的人，他知道那些伤兵最怕冬天，尤其雨雪之日最为难熬。  
　　天子到底是血肉之躯。

　　“仲达周道，让朕插不上话——况且朕也没有那么冷。”曹丕嘴上说着，却拥住了软裘：“此番过来，饮酒只是其一。日前说过，师儿的婚事，也该议定了。”  
　　“陛下英明。微臣已将此事与犬子点明。他当即叩谢天恩——与征南大将军嫡女结亲，乃是求之不得的好事。”

　　“如此甚好。朕方才拜访伯仁，他还嘱托朕将喜事尽速落实。”曹丕环顾四周：“仲达，怎不见你的好儿子。”

　　司马懿面有惭色：“都怪微臣疏于管教。犬子昭儿自岁暮以来沉迷声色，嗜酒不知节制，甚至夜不归府。夫人气极，怕是叫师儿去城内寻人了。”  
　　曹丕仰头大笑：“仲达，你凡事有度。师儿随你，美名在外。二子如此跳脱，倒叫人好生意外。”

　　“微臣这就派家丁抓犬子回来。”  
　　“不必派什么家丁。”曹丕情致不错：“仲达安坐，陪朕手谈几局。渴便饮，倦了就抵足眠。也让朕过一回浮生。”

　　闻乐楼。  
　　从昨到今，不知多少个时辰。日落月升，乐伎早已疲倦。司马昭烂醉如泥，还是一杯不停给自己灌酒。阮籍去抢司马昭的耳杯：“就算子上不怕喝穷，我也怕你喝掉半条命。”

　　司马昭惺忪：“不仗义。是谁……领我到这儿来的。”  
　　“正是在下，没错。”阮籍嘟囔。最初他的确是把司马昭当作取之不尽的钱袋子。哪想到几天功夫，司马昭比他更像熟客。阮籍好歹生在有恩有义的文士家，若放任司马昭淹死在酒壶里，他良心似乎也过不去。

　　阮籍屏退乐伎，准备把司马昭送回府邸。司马昭眯眼，推拒道：“别……不走。”  
　　那弹笳的寿儿虽然在风尘里漂泊日久，却体贴重义。她将乐器递给姐妹，自己去打了一盆温水。寿儿端盆趋入，跽坐在酒案一端，又用麻布帮司马昭擦额：“公子哪里是喝酒听曲儿，分明是埋心事。”

　　司马昭大着舌头：“胡说。我没有心事。嗣宗，她……她是说你、你有心事。”  
　　阮籍哭笑不得：“大醉酩酊的到底是谁？真不想跟你一般见识。”  
　　司马昭口吃：“你、是你……我我我没醉。”  
　　阮籍回敬：“这还叫没醉？子上莫不如把你那点事儿拎出来，叫我们评评——是否至于如此毁顿。”

　　司马昭别过脸，假装迷瞪过去，不说话了。  
　　寿儿拧过麻巾，让司马昭枕在膝间：“公子若是困倦，就稍事歇憩。年始客少，姆妈不会计较。”

　　阮籍笑：“寿儿姑娘就对司马家公子另眼相看。”  
　　寿儿正色：“阮公子未免看轻奴婢了。寿儿只道司马公子年少，如家弟一般。”  
　　阮籍捉狭：“姑娘当他还小，却不知他鬼灵。你猜他借酒消的到底是什么——”

　　司马师不喜欢秦楼楚馆，那味道熏得他透不过来气。  
　　他先进了一家翠香阁。姆妈见青年容貌俊雅，是好人家的公子，欢迎备至。司马师冷淡说自己找人。那姆妈听罢，一张热脸如同被车轮碾过，没好气丢出来四个字：公子自便。

　　不是这一家。司马师里外转了一遍。这里的香味和司马昭带回来的不同。  
　　出门又搜寻了两三家，司马师终于跨进闻乐楼。

　　闻乐楼可真是雅致。布置考究，花屏精美。鼻尖掠过不落俗的香气，大约麝香、乳香与白芨胶合而成。司马师想起那日亲弟衣上沾香，颇为相似。  
　　“这味道叫什么。”司马师追问擦身而过的女子。  
　　“‘藏春不下阁’。”  
　　“馆内可有一伎唤作寿儿。”  
　　“寿儿最近可紧俏呢，怕是不得空。不如叫妾身陪公子……”

　　司马师拂开美人，挨间挨室去找。就算打破了屋内春色、惊扰鸥鹭鱼水，司马师也不加一词。直到二楼东首，推开木屏，看见他的好弟弟枕在女人膝头。  
　　阮籍正在套司马昭的梦话，搔他手心脚心，后者醉里翻了个身，侧向乐伎环住她腰。阮籍正想撺掇寿儿一同闹他，却被蹬蹬而来的脚步声惊了一个激灵。

　　“放开我弟弟。”

　　阮籍认出大公子，没来及见礼，就被对方极不友善的举动震住。只见司马师穿着鞋履相向而来，他在案席前驻足，一把将弟弟从未谋面的女子身前拽起，揽在自己身前。

　　寿儿惊慌失措。她见来人衣锦披裘，便知他身份体面，又听他自称是司马昭兄长，连忙做礼。然而那人神情凛冽，拒人于外。寿儿瞥见他眉眼间盘桓着无名之火，不由心生畏惧。叩首之后，她悄无声息退出厢房。

　　司马师让亲弟的脑袋枕着自己肩膀，俯视箕坐的青年：“上次相见太仓促，只觉面善。借着一室灯火，倒让我想起来了。足下不是那位十日九缺的阮嗣宗吗。”

　　阮籍掸掸衣袍，站起身：“大公子若是说在下于太学，那可不止十日九缺——除了入学首日之外，籍就从未去过。”

　　“教昭儿饮酒宿伎的也是足下。”  
　　“大公子此言差矣。美酒与交游，美人与乐音，皆发之于情，乃是自然之本——何必我教。”  
　　“疏怠！”司马师怒道：“君子博学而日省，应慎其所处。终日嬉靡，于家于国有何益处。阮嗣宗，你志向便是在花柳间吗——我亲弟，又岂能随你酒食终日，堕落成闲懒无用之人！”

　　阮籍原也打算把司马昭交给他哥哥，客客气气告别。没想到司马师莫名刻薄于他，既讽刺他太学旷课，又讽刺他累日追蜂弄蝶，不务正业。阮籍头一歪，脾气也上来了：“在下行事作风，不劳大公子教训。籍与令弟意气相交，当不起大公子指责。”

　　“意气？”司马师仿佛听到可笑之事：“昭儿拿他房里金银钱物与足下饮酒作乐。足下又回报他什么？”  
　　“酒酣七日即莫逆。阮籍自当以友情报之。”

　　司马师嗤笑：陈留阮氏是小族，居然跟河内司马称莫逆。阮籍狂妄自大，昭儿不过与他降格相交、周旋酒肉之间而已，他就蹬鼻子上脸自命为友。  
　　司马师下意识把亲弟弟圈得更紧，恨不得把他揉进自己的胸膛。司马昭轻哼：“兄长……勒着我喘不上来气了。”

　　司马师回神，温声呵责：“你终日不归家。母亲担心极了。”  
　　“昭儿愧对母亲，还劳动兄长来寻。”司马昭喘了两口气：“兄长与嗣宗……斗嘴，我本不欲掺和。不过嗣宗这个朋友，司马昭认下。”

　　司马师皱眉，反对之意溢于言表。  
　　“昭儿，他……”

　　阮籍反诘：“在下如何？”  
　　司马师讥：“行事浮浪，加之以好辩，想来志大才疏。”  
　　阮籍回敬：“公子与我相识日浅却横加臧否，绝非有智之人。”

　　司马昭太阳穴直跳：“二位休要吵了——不如容我一句。”

　　司马昭转向阮籍：“嗣宗方才说，与我司马昭是莫逆。这句话，请嗣宗不要忘记。”  
　　阮籍慷慨作答：“莫逆便是一生之交，出口没有收回的道理。”

　　司马昭说：“你曾向着洛水发愿，要涤荡河山、济世救民——若我司马昭入朝为官，而嗣宗尚未征辟，我定然举荐你，助你施展宏图。”

　　司马昭居然胳膊向外，和别人定下未来之约。司马师听在耳里，犹如闷头一记痛击，胸口的城池随之剥落，轰隆隆作响。他用气声衔着弟弟耳朵：“不要瞎许诺。口不择言。”

　　那厢阮籍却朝司马昭致礼：“子上知我。阮籍承君之言：或从军旅廓八荒，或兴礼义佐王道——二者能践其一，阮籍不负此生。”  
　　司马师当这个年轻人在扮家家酒。

　　阮籍眼珠转向司马师，礼仪周到而言语轻慢：“籍不日离开洛阳，四处游历。公子不必相送，就此别过罢。”

　　司马师一言不发，阮籍于他非友，多一字都觉得浪费。司马师拽着弟弟的手，扭头向外。司马昭刚喊了一嗓子“后会有期”，就被拖得没了人影。两个人磕磕绊绊走下楼梯，最后两截台阶，司马师弯腰站在司马昭前面。  
　　“上来。你走得太慢了。”

　　司马昭不肯再攀司马师的背。司马昭望见门外天色已晚，路面冻结，他从怀中摸出一贯五铢扔给姆妈。姆妈殷勤备来马车，又将二位公子扶入车厢。司马师抖袖，挥开她的搀扶。

　　“我才知道，‘一生只交’是这么轻率的事情。”司马师话里藏着不痛快：“昭儿，你和那阮嗣宗认识不过几日，就以心换心了？”

　　马车颠得司马昭反胃作呕。他只想钻进兄长怀里，任由兄长抱着安慰。  
　　司马昭到底没有这样做。方才被兄长揉进胸口，他下//腹便热了。若再与兄长亲昵，他怕镇不住邪魔，助长超越骨肉的淫//思。

　　“昭儿与我说过愿化长风、成为我的助力，难道也是信口所至吗。”  
　　司马昭颤抖着摇头，将手藏在衣袖里，掐住虎口。  
　　司马师拽开弟弟手腕，盯着他脸：“昭儿最近是怎么了。”  
　　“兄长……莫要问了。”

　　兄弟两人回到司马府。门前路上，排着声势浩大的车辇。两人互看一眼，脑内浮现相同的念头：天子驾幸。府内管家擎着火，叮嘱两位公子小心脚下。

　　“陛下何时到的。”司马师问。  
　　“午后。”管家说。  
　　“是为政事而来？”  
　　“主公书房，似有对弈声。主公吩咐了，两位公子归来，立即去拜见。”

　　司马师思忖：“陛下这么晚还要见我们兄弟，恐怕存了考教意。昭儿他酒后无状……沐浴更衣才好面圣。”  
　　乍暖乍寒，司马昭吸溜着鼻涕：“父亲说‘立即’，意在不准耽搁。我随兄长去就是了，不必劳什子换什么衣服。”  
　  
　　曹丕司马懿一局棋，从午后下到灯火初上。两人棋力相当，棋风迥异。曹丕先手执黑子，开盘布局洒脱，盘中纵横捭阖。司马懿谨小慎微，在每个死活上都下功夫。  
　　司马懿赢了曹丕半目。

　　“不愧是仲达。”曹丕投子。  
　　司马懿跪拜。

　　跟天子下棋，要用两倍的脑子。他不能让输，让了就会被曹丕认为刻意奉承。当然，司马懿也不能随心去下，赢天子太多。半目是最好的结果——能让曹丕承受，同时勾起他战意。  
　　他们彼此了解得太多，无时无刻不在互相揣度。

　　“再下一局。”曹丕说。  
　　“微臣心力透支，不堪再战。”司马懿说：“不如今日暂且罢休，养足精神明日再弈。”  
　　“难道仲达赢了就想作罢？朕还不累，先手互换，再来一局。”  
　　司马懿应承。他看着指尖黑子，这一次，该不露痕迹地送天子一场小胜，然后劝他休息。

　　棋子未落下。管家通报：“两位公子回府了。”  
　　曹丕与司马懿互望一眼，前者大笑：“回来得真是时候，叫朕来不及追平。今日就先见识你的好儿子。输赢，留日后继续。”

　　曹丕是从什么时候开始热衷于探究臣僚的儿子。  
　　或许是从他见到太尉钟繇的两个儿子开始。未及冠的钟毓牵着小娃娃钟会。兄弟俩在天子面前的表现有天渊之别——一个出汗如浆，一个汗不敢出，但是两人应变都出奇地机敏。

　　曹丕早意识到人生修短有数。丧乱至今，古稀是奢求。他送别了无数盛年谢世的朋友，早已领悟命不可期。自他身后，江山或是功业都将交托年轻人手中。观臣僚之子，如瞻未来。  
　　伯仁有子太初，是夏侯之幸。  
　　司马呢。

　　两个少年走进书房，齐声祝颂天子。曹丕叫他们二人不必拘礼。  
　　“上次见到师儿，不过十岁。转眼已经玉树兰芝，要做新郎了。”

　　司马师拜谢天子牵线许亲。他说，观夏侯太初可知其妹，姿容端庄、品行淑良，必定是一位贤妇娇妻。曹丕观察年轻人，烛光里司马师面颊显出喜乐之色。曹丕颇为满意。  
　　曹丕把着司马懿胳膊：“仲达你瞧，果然是师儿自己的终身事，热心远胜家翁。”

　　“若非陛下，师不可得此良缘。”司马师把脸埋进阴影。他的婚姻不过是夹缝之间一线天，只能进不能退。殷殷期盼娇妻美眷，只是做给天子交代。

　　司马懿和曹丕谈起议婚六礼。因为战乱的关系，古法松弛。天子纳甄后都没有依礼法行事。不过大魏建国，礼教渐渐回到轨道。司马夏侯说什么也是世族对宗族，就算为了不留诟病，采纳、问名、纳吉、纳徵、请期到迎亲，仪式都要走一遍。

　　司马昭又头晕了。屋内炭火烧得太旺，他感觉呼吸不顺畅。关于亲兄婚事的对谈，他听着戳心窝子，每一句都像是对他悖谬情欲的讽刺。酒劲儿上头，他怕自己站立不稳掉眼泪。  
　　没来得及掉眼泪，烧心反胃冲到他喉咙。司马昭冲出书房，把着栏杆，吐了。

　　二儿子无状，司马懿慌忙离席，向曹丕请罪。司马师一只耳朵留在门外，一面叩首。三人听着门外稀里哗啦的落物声持续了小半柱香功夫，继之以干呕。司马家的仆役慌慌忙服侍二公子，为他抚背、擦嘴。

　　“你弟弟是怎么回事。”司马懿质问。  
　　“孩儿找到他的时候，他已经喝了许多酒。”  
　　“哪儿喝的。”  
　　“便是……东市闻乐楼。”

　　司马懿连骂了几声业障。曹丕宽怀，叫仆役替司马家二公子换了衣服再来说话。谁人年轻时不嗜酒，曹丕安慰司马懿，当年邺下聚会，他日复一日与众人不醉不归。司马懿苦笑：“微臣这二儿子，若是酒后能吐出墨水来也好。可他平素读书不求甚解。胭脂花酒穿肠而过。”

　　说话间，司马昭被领了回来。他战战兢兢跪着，口称死罪。司马懿端出鹊尾炉，换了庐陵香，在司马昭身边划了几圈，祛味儿。曹丕对夏侯玄口中“湛明机敏”的少年生出探究的兴趣，他问司马昭：“从酒里喝出了什么。”

　　司马昭犯哆嗦，牙齿磕舌头：“思……思美人而已。”  
　　曹丕好整以暇：“什么样的美人。”  
　　司马昭横下心：“香街有一女善曲艺。妙声屡唱，轻体如飞。”

　　司马懿不失时机地责骂二儿子纵情声色，一掷千金去光顾那些贱籍女子，将家门令誉都丢光了。司马懿怒气所至，拿起墙上拂尘向司马昭劈去。  
　　“耽溺至此，此子何用。”

　　“仲达。”曹丕拉住司马懿手腕。  
　　“父亲。”司马师跪倒在司马昭身前，张开双臂：“家事琐碎，裁断不宜当天颜。”

　　两相劝阻下，司马懿摇头作罢，他哀其不幸指着司马昭对曹丕说道：“这便是我二儿子，夫人的宝贝疙瘩。自小就给宠坏了。一把没出息的骨头，我竟然还……无法管教。”

　　曹丕安慰：“仲达勿怒。少年不识巫山，容易叫乱花迷了眼睛。时候到了，自然醒悟。”  
　　司马懿摇头：“陛下此言差矣。难道叫他游戏蜂蝶、览遍群芳之后再回头是岸吗。只怕他到那个时候，连岸在哪儿都想不起来了。”

　　司马昭嗫嚅：“反正像兄长那样，娶了亲就有爱娇相伴。孩儿也等那时候收心就是了。”  
　　“混账！”

　　曹丕逗乐：“照朕看来，仲达府上到底太素净。没有府乐曲工也就罢了，儿子到婚龄都无婢女服侍。仲达如果担心他们去香街柳市，不如朕拨几个乐伎服侍几位公子。”  
　　司马懿慌道：“这怎生使得。”

　　“有什么使不得。若怕不称意，叫昭儿明日随内官去挑。”  
　　“陛下莫要纵容此子，使他游乐成性！”  
　　“男女伦常。仲达既不教他，他自然不懂得约束。朕只不过代卿尽父责罢了。”  
　　“犬子进出宫禁，成何体统。”  
　　“无妨。当初德阳出嫁时，侍女都是母后从丞相府选的。说不准媛容出嫁，媵侍也得朕来送。干脆顺便，就叫昭儿一并挑了去。”  
　　“……圣意如此。”司马懿觑了司马昭一眼：“还不拜谢天恩。”

　　夜已深。  
　　曹丕嘴上说着要与司马懿手谈尽兴、抵足而眠，内官却劝说天子隔日还要向卞太后问安，不宜居于臣子府邸。曹丕颇为遗憾，故作不舍地和司马懿叙话，边说边登上车辇。司马懿亦为天子披裘，端踏凳，拢袖作揖，直到车驾消失在大路尽头。

　　书房内，两个孩子依然跪着。  
　　司马师木然注视司马昭弯曲的后背，后者趴伏在地上，还保持着谢恩的姿势。他们兄弟两个连同父亲，跟精明老辣的天子对了一局没有刀光剑影的战斗。不过武器，是言语神态而已。

　　司马师从未在意过夏侯徽美丑贤愚，却在天子面前流露出对婚事的由衷喜悦。  
　　要不然呢。

　　司马师去扶弟弟，后者侧身躲开。司马昭一屁股坐在地上，脑袋发晕，四肢小幅度地打战。他格格格笑着，斜着头看司马师：“天子叫我去挑乐伎。还说要挑给嫂嫂做陪嫁。大哥喜欢什么样子，弟弟留心筛几个。”  
　　司马师如被冰雪封冻。定定望着亲弟，张嘴竟然说不出话来。

　　“兄长婚事，小弟还未相祝。天子赐司马府婢女，非赐小弟一人，也是给兄长添喜。兄长不如告诉昭儿，到底喜欢螓首蛾眉还是柳腰柔荑，好叫昭儿有的放矢。”  
　　“司……马……昭……”  
　　“小弟困倦了，先行告退。兄长若是想好了模样，可以画像或者纸条留给仆役。敲门以及耳语，昭儿断是听不到的。”

　　司马昭走了。司马师千思百绪，难以名状。自己牵着手长大的亲弟弟，这一天里都在说剜他心的话。司马师转头，目光只追上他的背影，没来得及看见司马昭笑着落泪。

　　司马懿送毕天子，回到书房。大儿子团着身子，正痛苦地捂着左眼。  
　　眼疾犯了。

　　司马懿叫管家熬药。司马师拉住父亲：“没事，只是情绪发作。一会儿就好了。”  
　　司马师这病，就父母管家与大夫知道。司马师每日饮两副药，当做茶饮。司马昭都未怀疑。是司马师不愿意告诉他。

　　做哥哥，想把一切最好的都留给亲弟。连自己也必须是毫无弱点的。他无法容忍在亲弟的目光里看到自己的瑕疵。  
　　司马懿早年，老庄岐黄都学过皮毛。他坐在长子身旁，掐司马师右手脉搏，起伏厉害。医生说过，司马师眼病是顽疾难愈，以养为主。睛和水之道，心绪务要平缓，最忌大波动。

　　“昭儿是在耍诈吧。父亲不但使坏，还陪演。是也不是。”  
　　司马懿揉着长子穴位，帮他减痛，不说话。

　　“父亲想要昭儿顽劣。怕他锋芒过露，引人警觉。我昭儿那么聪明，说到就做到了。”司马师换气：“昭儿瞒天瞒地、骗君骗师随他去。但是不能教他诈我。”

　　司马懿避开司马师的话锋，讲起故事：“昔年天子跟王粲交情深厚，王粲死了，他杀了王粲两个儿子。”  
　　“那是二王随魏讽谋反。父亲不是王粲，我与昭儿也不是二王。”

　　司马懿又说：“黄初四年，任城王暴薨于府邸。雍丘王被封瘠土、衣食不继，加之监国伺探。他们都是陛下的亲兄弟。”  
　　司马师跪：“莫将我兄弟与天家做比。我视昭儿如生命。我怎么可能做出加害之事。倒是父亲——天子赐乐伎，为何不加阻拦。”

　　司马懿说：“天子尚且对亲王层层设防，监视检举。他要给司马府上塞人，我拦得住吗。况且你也要娶夏侯，引宗亲入府。天子赐伎，不如接受他的好意，显得我们光明磊落。”

　　司马师不痛快：“天子哪是来饮酒偷闲的。他是来探听我们父子兄弟的。”  
　　司马懿按着儿子的合谷穴，按得重了，长子咬住牙关。司马懿说：“天子这棋，昭儿他看出来了，放浪形骸也好，顺水推舟去宫里点人也罢。你又为何顾此失彼，心绪大乱？”

　　司马师捂着左眼，笑得极痛：“怪我见不得昭儿那副样子——父亲要他‘拙’，他便去做纨绔子弟。他装得那么像！迷上什么轻体如飞的美人，跟轻浮文士喝成一片。临了，还要从天子那儿给我挑婢女。”  
　　司马懿嘀咕：“是不错……二十年后青出于蓝。”

　　司马师要不是眼睛不能转，绝对能把白眼珠都翻给父亲：“父亲每日都披着甲胄，防天子、防走卒、防朝中所有人。来日孩儿也会披上甲胄。求父亲，至少把昭儿留给我。”

　　司马懿张嘴，寻常兄弟之间是这样子么。他大哥司马朗对诸弟很严。所谓温馨，也是大哥走后司马懿拨拉往事，将脑海片段熬煮合成的。至于司马懿对司马孚等，也不至于像儿子们这样依依绵绵。

　　司马懿觉出奇异，又摸不准原由。只能归咎到他们母亲教子方式上。  
　　“算了。”司马懿说：“明天开始，府内就漏风了。有什么话，趁早跟你弟弟剖清。”  
　　“多谢……父亲。”  
　　“子元，你们世父走得突然。为父希望你兄弟明白：命途无常，走留没个准数。趁早，告别依存。”


	5. 隐怀（5）

　　司马昭坐在窗下，月光透过头顶窗格。司马昭把脸埋进膝盖。幼时来府上饮茶论事的世子、作为府上多年谈资的陛下，终于司马昭在心智渐成时再度得见。  
　　九五之人的威仪。万籁闻惊雷，天火落幽微。

　　方才，司马昭根本没有余裕紧张，只惦记着父亲伴君二十载的信条——聪明不若愚，愚不若拙。勿露锋芒、智高于人。直到返回自己的寝房，司马昭这才觉出精疲力尽。胃里搅得难受，头疼得连魂魄都在发抖。

　　他方才说了什么，以至于兄长咬牙叫着他的大名。  
　　一定是很重的话，重到司马师声音在颤。

　　哥哥。  
　　虽非司马昭本意。不过倘若兄长因他言行气到生分、不再待他如故，他司马昭荒谬的臆想也会夭折。

　　屋外枯枝簌簌作响。  
　　响个没停。  
　　司马昭凝神听，是叩门。

　　“昭儿。”  
　　司马昭堵住耳朵。  
　　“昭儿。”

　　门从屋内栓上，不管司马师怎么推都没有结果。司马师叹息。视野里虽然有月光，残冰积雪存不住温度，叫他冷得彻骨。  
　　“昭儿没有现在一半大的时候，睡觉不安稳。娘说你活力太旺，梦里也在动手动脚。我却知道你是梦见被父亲打。”

　　“我推开你屋门，月光也刚好这般亮。我瞧见你来回翻滚，明明睡熟却哼哼着躲父亲的拂尘。后半夜，我会把你放在怀里。你呼吸逐渐安稳，也不再惊厥。  
　　“隔日清晨，我常常笑话你。昭儿却对我说‘有兄长在，纵使家法也不要紧’。”

　　司马昭从堵住耳朵换到压着呼吸。他小时候溺在兄长的臂弯里，他是不知情愫。  
　　司马师没有用很大的声音。就无休无眠的北风听得见他倾诉。

　　“是我无端拿昭儿打趣，从未坦白那些黑夜——当我被失明与死亡的梦魇折磨到无法入睡，都是昭儿安慰了我。  
　　“我看见自己躯体支离，一世徒劳。我绝望四顾。万幸这扇门是开着，我轻易走进来。昭儿是我的桃拔，为我镇邪。放在心口，神就定了。”

　　司马昭蒙住嘴，小声啜泣。  
　　兄长为何会看到那般景象。

　　“昭儿。我知你推崇我。我亦不愿向你诉弱。只是今日见天子，让我想通一事——世上多有成败逆顺。你我年少，尚未遭遇挫难，未知将来如何。  
　　“人生长则半百，短过不须臾。五十年无一人知心，不过是时刻以兵戈御人、兜鍪裹身，孑然至死罢了。倘使我命不过须臾，又有什么是不能与你说的。”

　　“我左目有不愈之症。就是那梦魇。”  
　　“谁知将来发作，是否会叫我丧失目力，再也瞄不准靶，写不了字。我不能领军也无法入朝。甚至看不见昭儿的模样。”  
　　“万幸现在只是疼。”  
　　“我来找我的桃拔。有他在，止疼。”

　　司马昭膝行到门边，憋眼泪憋到手指不听使唤。他费了好大劲解开门栓，推开半面门。冬日的气息扑头盖脸，吹得地上月影泛起波纹。司马师绛色的绢袍从缝隙里一闪，落在门内。他反手扣上门栓，亦矮腰跪在地上，抱住司马昭。

　　司马师身上这么凉。想必是匆匆过来，大裘也没披。就算他袍里有充丝绵絮子，也耐不住在外站了一盏茶的时间。司马昭环住司马师肩膀，眼泪怎么也止不住了。

　　“兄长——”

　　“嘘。”司马师在弟弟嘴唇上点了一下，止住他话头：“我左目当真痛得厉害。昭儿还记得兄长平日是怎样为你治伤？”  
　　司马昭这才与兄长正面相对。他看见司马师移开左手，左眼睁不开似地搐动，不似右眼清明，堪与月光比亮。

　　司马昭倾身吻住司马师左眼。  
　　司马师轻挠弟弟的下巴，撷到数滴眼泪。这一日诸多见闻砸在他心里的钝痛，终于在司马昭的啄吻间慢慢熨平。  
　　“昭儿。”司马师平静叫着弟弟的名字。他名字真好听，齿间念出，就能神魂归位。正月里跳傩除秽的咒法也不过如此。

　　司马昭双唇从眼睑外包裹眼珠，把牙藏得紧紧的，只让舌尖抚慰哥哥。司马昭又舔过兄长的眉骨，反复描摹眉尾至眉尖的形状。哥哥的眉眼似云潼临河水，河渊深邃而群山骤。他喜欢得心仿佛被捏住一般，压抑着不敢脱口，加倍吮吻。  
　　直到他吮到左目下一个小瘤。

　　“……是这里作痛吗。”  
　　“已经好很多了。”  
　　“到底……有无办法医治？”

　　“此疾从我幼时开始，只能抑制无法根除。当时大夫亦跟我交代了后果。我那时候小，不会排遣。大夫的话一味压在心里，日日萦绕就成了魔障。”  
　　司马师忽然轻松了许多。他和弟弟倾诉这事，胸中大石终于被移开。司马师看见司马昭小脸拧着，仿佛感受切身之痛一般，不由感叹这个少年终究是自己贴肺贴肝的人。

　　司马昭心如刀绞。他竟然不知道——不但不知道，还在过去岁月里不断同兄长欺闹，甚至最近还开始唬骗兄长。  
　　“昭儿错了。我不该惹兄长动气。”  
　　“你又不知我病。况且今日情形复杂。天子驾幸，与父亲斗心。”司马师捧住司马昭的脸，捕捉弟弟视线。今晚既已决定与他交托一切，索性将所有心底之事都剖白：“不过你去寻伎也好，嗜酒也好，接下天子赏赐婢女也好。当真叫我难过。”

　　“我……”只是爱慕兄长，不得其所。司马昭话堵在嗓子眼，说不出口。情急之下：“阮籍离开洛阳，酒不必喝了。兄长若教我那事……我、我便不登闻乐楼了。”  
　　司马师知他已有初泄，加之数度出入伎楼、对人事恐怕也摸出苗头。然而听话听音，司马师明白弟弟还未行过牝牡之事，在松气的同时，吟吟端详他。

　　司马昭亦观察司马师颜色。他冲动了，没想到兄长并未发怒。司马昭胆子又大些：“从小时候兄长牵我手。教我握筷拿笔，教我走路习武。把书上每个字念给我听。还替我解围又替我圆谎。兄长打我，更多是保护我。如今我有不懂之事……首先是问兄长。”

　　司马师说：“天子来府上，说要拨婢女教你男女事。教你约束情欲。”  
　　一句话叫司马昭的心冻成冰碴：“是。”

　　司马师说：“宫中婢女来路不明，难免是天子耳目。你若要学，还是我教你更稳妥。”  
　　提心吊胆，绝处逢生。司马昭惊愕。兄长居然……答应了。

　　司马师见弟弟神情恍惚，不知他因欢腾而错乱，还以为司马昭是对兄弟模仿鱼水事有隔膜、又打退堂鼓。司马师问道：“昭儿是诈我教不了你吗。还是希望我答‘教不了’，好松口放你去寻乐伎婢女？”

　　“不、不是。”明明求之不得，司马昭异常慌乱。他视线闪躲：“去……榻上？”  
　　司马师拽住他手：“昭儿想从哪里学起？”

　　“第……一步。”  
　　“开始不需上榻。”

　　说话间，两个人踉跄着爬到炭炉旁边，也不知道是谁先含住谁的嘴巴。  
　　聪明的人都有强烈的本能，驾驭本能，兄弟二人做得一样好。司马师依然跪坐，他脊背挺直，轻易将弟弟圈在腿上。后者撒娇似地用嘴唇摩挲哥哥的嘴唇，呢喃：“这才第一步。哥哥要教我行事。脚麻了可就不便了。”

　　司马师用漏风掌拍打司马昭的后臀。许是教训他油嘴滑舌。司马昭岔开腿箕坐在兄长大腿面上，这个姿势极舒服，他既可以面对面勾住兄长，又可以肆无忌惮亲吻兄长的五官，抚慰司马师还在作痛的左目。

　　“昭儿真是……出乎我预料。”  
　　“第一步叫做什么。”司马昭问。  
　　“就叫‘鸿蒙初开’。”

　　司马昭主动宽解自己的腰带，公子哥儿们的带扣系起来复杂，加之垂坠了些香球之类小物，司马昭意乱情迷之下并未解成。司马师搭手帮他，顺利将那玩意儿除去。司马师顺着弟弟的脖颈吻着。躯干与头颅间细窄的部位，用牙就能衔住，再用些力气仿佛能折断。

　　司马师豁开弟弟的衣袍，内里还夹了一层小袄。司马师暗笑母亲到底多疼他，颇费了些力气才剥到他中衣。司马师环着弟弟双肩，埋头亲吻他脖子下方两根骨骼间的小窝。

　　司马昭觉出些醉态。他腹内烧灼，皮肤被冰冷空气扎着，哥哥碰过的地方却像火石摩擦过。热的寒的，迷乱不已的，他觉得自己并不真实，仿佛那酒压根就没醒过。  
　　弟弟呼吸变了。只是亲吻。司马师将司马昭中衣领扯松，探进他前胸，摸到他乳珠。司马师没忘记这是“教学”，小声指点他：“女子也有玉乳两枚，生白团上。触之可使暗潮生。”

　　司马昭并不关心女子如何。  
　　他学着方才哥哥亲吻他的方式，嘬着司马师的唇齿。哥哥唇上已生出青茬，司马昭想象若干时日后哥哥俊气模样，不由心驰神往。司马昭又咬住了哥哥的脖颈，他当真去咬，像幼虎搏斗。

　　司马师不免轻哼出声。弟弟是在模仿，抑或在学以致用——他一直是个太聪明的学生。司马昭咬得不重，强弱不一的刺痛甚至是一种愉悦。司马昭试图拽开兄长的衣袍，被后者制止。正是面对面坐着，司马昭跨在司马师胯上。二人轻易察觉彼此腹下的热度。司马昭那根阳物活泼起来，兄长那处也显出形状烙在他腿间。

　　“榻上继续。”司马师将弟弟推开些，后者将自己剥个精光，手脚并用爬将过去。司马师径自解开衣袍，追着司马昭侧倒榻上，又问：“冷么。”  
　　“热得……难受。”司马昭说。半臂之外是司马师清健的上身。司马昭手掌摸着哥哥的胸膛，哥哥的心窝有他三根手指宽，两边各有食指尖大小的乳首。司马昭伸舌去舔，每一寸血肉都叫他贪恋不舍——他有多久没有同兄长一起沐浴了。

　　司马师翻身将弟弟罩在身下。  
　　“第二步。”

　　司马师去捉弟弟的活物。弟弟的阳株还未长成，颜色形状难免稚嫩。司马师四指靠根合握，拇指从下到上捋过他茎干。数次之后，双手拢住他阳器，细致搓握，揉他揉到直端端掳扬起来。  
　　司马昭不想知道第二步叫什么，他神魂脱壳了。  
　　司马师轻声教他：“女子玉股深处有一仙人洞，专迎这副尘柄。”

　　司马昭梦里，兄长也为他套弄，弄得他那处又烫又硬。最后兄长做了什么爽快事儿，梦里没讲过，他也从不知晓。亲兄长就在眼前，若不能让他示范到底，司马昭如何甘心。半大少年耍了个心眼：“此刻无女子，弟岂不活活憋死。”  
　　司马昭醉眼看去，月华是冷的，司马师眼梢是红的。兄长裸露的皮肤并未因室内的微寒而转寒，他被司马昭咬嗫过的瘢痕迟迟不退。司马昭伸手去寻兄长那阳物。司马昭已经把这场“教学”当邀欢，他暗求兄长同他假戏真做。不到酣畅处，怎肯尽兴。

　　司马师进退维谷。他本就宠爱弟弟，这些年早模糊了边际。只靠一点孔孟周礼吊着，才能守住兄长本分。他善于忍痛，自我抑制惯了。兄弟一生亲慕，光明正道、婚配繁衍，他也并无怨憾。  
　　可是司马昭。他这个弟弟装孬卖傻，把酒吐在天子面前。碰上乱伦悖德的事情，怎地偏偏不肯糊涂。司马师确实情迷，好歹头脑未乱。司马昭是否因为好奇男女鱼水，才央着哥哥亲身解说——看亲弟的身体反应便可窥一二。

　　司马昭钻研那事本就是幌子。兄弟媾合的幌子。  
　　从接吻和宽衣开始，兄弟俩达成不言自明的默契。司马昭把自己交给司马师，由着哥哥愿意带他走到哪一步。

　　走到这步罢手，移开躯体、合衾而眠还是嫡亲兄弟。  
　　若再往前走，便是叫宗族、礼法、纲常都成了灰。

　　“兄长与昭儿狎昵，都在想什么。不独这回，还有以前——以惩罚之名咬昭儿的舌头，或趁昭儿睡着印嘴唇。”司马昭下身发胀。无论情爱还是情欲都不过临门一脚：“昭儿求教兄长。那桃红柳绿的伎馆里，男女嘴对嘴都是为了做交欢之事。兄长与昭儿又是为了什么。”

　　司马师笑了，他的好弟弟果然又刁又滑。和女人做戏，故意叫兄长郁结也就罢了；诈唬兄长，套兄长的话，竟然日复一日熟练起来。他趴覆在司马昭身上，确认一般搂紧他。这是自己的亲弟弟，司马师用自己的手把他打磨成今天这模样。

　　司马昭趁着兄长靠近，终于够到他那阳硕灼烫之物。那已是将近成熟的人根，单手合握竟然勉强。那茎上似乎又脉络突突跳着。司马昭无师自通般地将兄长与自己的玉茎合于一处，上上下下汆将起来。

　　挠人的亲弟将欢愉回报在亲兄身上，司马师挺腰，让自己那器物突得更猛些。  
　　早已分不开了。如果兄弟同心的现实就是从魂到肉，如果他司马师把牵手长大的弟弟养成了鸳侣，用再多儒礼遮掩都是白搭。

　　“兄长方才，说起人生半百或须臾，没有什么不能告诉昭儿。”司马昭小腹前攒，将两人那物件挤在躯体中间。他手如游蛇，攀抚兄长后背，双腿环住兄长健腰。司马师轻吁。司马昭摆弄他二人身下利器，缓急有致。他的弟弟若未通欢好，触类旁通的本事当真令人咂舌。

　　司马师将弟弟一缕从头巾间掉落的头发别回他耳后。  
　　“是该提醒昭儿了——  
　　“你莫忘兄长不日将迎娶夏侯氏女。  
　　“三四年后你亦许亲。你我终会儿女膝下。”

　　兄弟二人榻上缠绵，心意就差一层窗户纸，司马师还能分出理智去说现实之事。这并非司马师在泼冷水，只是他天性就是唯几成务、目光瞻远。司马师看到弟弟眼睛闪过痛苦神情，鼻翼颤抖。他刺痛司马昭了。

　　司马昭松开合握的阳具，解开双腿躺平榻上。已经走到这一步——最终还是被大石盖板死死压住，胸臆不得抒放。  
　　司马昭未觉眼角有泪，落寞无边：“兄长告诫弟弟，阴阳乃是天理人伦是么。”  
　　“不。”司马师叹息：“我是想提醒你，不论我二人如何行事，你要尊兄嫂、敬发妻。”  
　　“如何……行事？”

　　司马师重新握起两人那物，叫自己玉茎贴着弟弟嫩阳摩挲。他手上加力，磨得卧榻铿铿作响。司马昭原以为仙境大门闭锁，谁知陡然重开，他被兄长重手弄得呜呜直叫。司马师枕在弟弟胸口，听他心跳如鼓，给手上又增了一层气力。司马昭重新将四肢攀住哥哥，摆动腰胯让司马师尽力攘弄。  
　　两人肉具皆钢挺至极，司马师最后两下，叫阳精喷薄吐出。司马师因情至，目眩不已。他搂着弟弟，又掀了暖被将二人盖住。屋内寂静。他听见司马昭兀自哽塞，喉头轻滚、裸肩颤动。

　　“昭儿。”  
　　司马昭啜道：“兄长还不欲道破心意吗。”

　　“爱重。”  
　　“弟亦然。”

　　隔日清晨，仆役在屋外叫着，要服侍二公子擦脸穿衣，好随内侍去魏宫领赏。  
　　司马昭睡得正沉，被司马师摇醒。前者脑袋犯糊涂，还以为昨日酒后又梦到不堪言的东西。谁料司马师亲他一口，眉眼晏然。司马昭摸着兄长的脸：“目痛如何？”

　　“无碍了。”司马师说着又冲屋外嚷道：“我一会儿帮昭儿穿戴，你们下去等罢。”  
　　司马师将弟弟拖下榻，帮他擦身，挑了素净衣袍帮他换上，又为他梳理头发。

　　司马昭有些飘。他斜眼看兄长，半披着未系拢的中衣下面还有他指痕，这才确定昨夜与兄长行了好事——可惜好事没干尽。

　　“进了宫，听内侍吩咐。挑婢女，诸侯和天子之数不要选。太少了也叫天子疑你不够浮浪。六个正好。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“轻佻些无妨。谎话圆不回去的时候，就推到我身上。”  
　　“是。”司马昭说：“兄长，我……”  
　　“往后，把话说透的机会越来越少。昭儿记得‘心相知’即可。”

　　品味心相知三字，司马昭离席起身，后退两步向兄长躬身长揖。  
　　司马师惊讶：“你这是做甚。且不说我衣冠不整，有什么可当昭儿见礼的。”

　　司马昭正色：“为十四年的疼爱，继之长久岁月的相携。为昭儿从前或者往后对兄长的不恭、欺瞒，为昭儿一切擅自做主和所有惹是生非。”  
　　司马师笑：“我容你就是了。”

　　司马昭走后，司马师呆坐了一会儿。想起弟弟方才板起小脸、难得严肃的模样，不由莞尔。司马师多慧，觉察力又强。他将弟弟的话反着解，咂出不一样的滋味儿。司马昭潜台词是说，他往后还要还要不恭、欺瞒、擅自做主和惹是生非了。

　　司马师慢悠悠将自己收拾停当，推开胞弟房门，那边廊下一阵咳嗽。  
　　除了司马懿还能有谁。

　　司马师揖拜父亲，后者说道：“原本担心你病况，叫大夫来瞧。清早你卧房无人，不想你们兄弟倒一前一后从昭儿房出来了。”  
　　“父亲记挂。已经无碍了。”  
　　“我昨日叫你们不要依存太过。都未听进去？”

　　司马师窒了一下。从来没有父亲在儿子门前相候的道理，司马懿不像问病，越看越像是来问罪。司马懿淡淡：“要为父逼你开口吗——说出来。不说，就叫子上粒米不进，在牌位前跪七天七夜。”  
　　“父亲！”司马师当即跪下：“不关昭儿。是孩儿。孩儿从十四五岁起，日夜思念亲弟。他便是老天赐予的甜梦。乐也由他，痛也由他。”

　　司马懿半晌无话。男子与男子，自古非罕事。战国策、韩非子、太史公、前后汉纪里比比皆是。一时玩兴，若无碍家室与功业则不伤大雅。

　　“你可知兄妹通婚都为野兽所鄙。”  
　　“孩儿和昭儿……非婚姻。”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“肝胆契好，永世相托。并不、并不妨碍娶亲孝长、生育子嗣。”

　　司马懿想，他没有在兄弟俩少时厮磨之际打断他们的腿，现在说什么已经迟了。好在他脑筋通脱，加之了解司马师方圆有度。司马师“娶亲子嗣”的保证让做父亲的悦纳。司马懿决定把事情暂放一边，观之后效。

　　“天地间若有第四个人知道。”司马懿说：“为父就奏请天子降诏，叫你们一人朝堂一人戎旅，终年不得见面。”  
　　“是。”  
　　司马懿拍拍长子的脖颈：“弄干净了再见人。”

　　司马昭随内侍到魏宫。  
　　那宫苑真不是寻常人家可比。屋檐连片如层峦耸峙，宫墙高矗令人生畏。又有陵云阁用千余跟木板垒筑，在风中小幅摇曳，飘而不倒。阁顶没入云峰之中，通达天境。宫内池苑巧妙，放养奇珍异兽。不时有着锦衣的宫人匆匆而过。

　　司马昭讶讶赞叹。怪不得有人喜欢当皇帝呢。  
　　内侍并不阻止少年的好奇心，还自得地介绍各处来历。

　　两人走到三座楼台围成的、门字型的空地。空地上，站着八纵八列的鬟鬓女子。粉脂衣香不必走近就闻得见。司马昭被这阵势吓得趔趄。原来这里不止年轻乐伎，还有低等宫女。曹丕随便报了个总数要内官去选，管司马家的小子够挑。

　　“请吧。”内侍说道。  
　　“小子能请诸位姐姐依次演奏，以娱耳目吗。”  
　　“无妨。”

　　司马昭痴迷迷站在各色乐伎面前，听他们弹琴拨笳或者吹笛。时不时拍手叫好，手舞足蹈。到底少年心性。陪伴的那位内侍暗笑。

　　太子曹叡正同东宫僚属游于庭苑，听到各色乐器乱奏一番，不由愠道：“何处在骚闹。”几位臣僚都不知缘故。曲调并非《咸池》《九招》之类雅乐，颇似市井俚曲。太子着恼，要把扰人清听的家伙揪出来。

　　曹叡顺藤摸瓜走到空地。七八十名女乐在一少年指挥下轮流弹奏。观少年衣色，非宫中诸子。他已经站在群女中间，又跳又歌。  
　　荒唐至极。

　　内侍见太子，拜跪。曹叡质问怎么回事。  
　　“回禀殿下。陛下赐司马抚军若干女乐女婢，请司马二公子挑选。”  
　　“司马？”曹叡重复。

　　曹叡僚属里，有太子文学博士同行，此人正是毕轨毕昭先。毕轨眺望那声色中忘乎所以的小子，惊道：“正是司马仲达的二子，司马子元之弟，子上。”  
　　说到司马懿和司马师，曹叡都有印象。这个子上，曹叡问毕轨：“昭先识他？”

　　“是也。”毕轨遂把去岁那场太学辩论说给曹叡听：“……这件事过去一年，实在因为印象深刻，所以记忆犹新——  
　　“那日，就是这个司马子上，言语莽撞，口出狂言。妄加议论，对武皇帝还有当今陛下大不敬。观今日他淫诞放浪，果然其人如此，其人如此啊！”

　　地上的内侍又问太子：“殿下是否需要奴婢叫停他，或者让过他来说话？”  
　　曹叡背手。既然是父皇的指令，他没有置喙余地。况且他与司马昭既不熟，见面顶多说些府上安好、高堂兄弟如何之类的客套话。  
　　曹叡说：“罢了。让他挑吧。看他挑出个什么样子。”

　　傍晚。  
　　曹叡来到章德殿问父皇安。门口玄关，他听见曹丕与内官说话。  
　　内官说：“司马二公子浮浪天真。奴婢观察他顾此失彼，恋恋不舍。最终遵其兄意，选了六名女子。土、革、丝、木、匏、竹各一，年岁在及笄到花杏间。”  
　　曹丕笑：“送去吧。”

　　内官问：“是否需要做些安排。”  
　　曹丕说：“都是普通婢女，宫内岁俸照发即可。仲达是个聪明人，蛛丝马迹反而叫他起疑。”

　　曹叡想起毕轨跟他说的故事：  
　　司马昭太学论辩，论说权臣选官以能、天子选官重德。皇祖父胁天子震四海，麾下不问出身。父皇践九五，重塑法理道统，兴九品官人。

　　毕轨说司马昭妄议。  
　　不管毕轨是否攀附太子、薄于司马昭。今日见闻，使毕轨更坚定认为司马昭狂荡。  
　　曹叡延起唇角。辩论无对错，却有高下。太学诸子战战兢兢，一味斥责司马昭目无君上。若他曹叡若在场，却会投那小子的。

　　曹叡想起父皇教导他，品评各色人物如同欣赏凌波起舞。  
　　舞娘一颦一蹙、捏指抖腕，看似动作轻弱无力。若留心舞娘足底——因舞娘蓄势于内，最纤巧的动作，也可能引出巨大波纹。  
　　不能因为表面，忽视背后的玄机。

　　父皇说，司马懿是个聪明人。  
　　父皇赐司马府普通婢女，却照发岁俸——天恩笼络，备不时之需而已。

　　司马懿的儿子呢。  
　　曹叡回忆了几面之缘的司马师，又与司马昭相对照。曹叡握拳捂嘴，吃吃轻笑。毕轨若与司马同朝为官——不必与老子比，只与小子比，他都是只井蛙。  
　　曹叡心底萌出一丝亢奋。关于父皇留给他的未来。  
　


	6. 隐怀（6）

　　黄初六年春，正月休沐结束，太学开坛授课。司马与夏侯联姻不胫而走。

　　这事儿怪邓飏。他素来喜欢打听夏侯玄，自称是崇拜，所以效仿他为人。夏侯玄说了什么精辟的句子，他如何举手投足，乃至他锦衣上绣纹的工艺，都是邓飏最先弄清楚。太学复课那日，邓飏偷看到夏侯玄跟司马师在院外把着手，聊了一盏茶功夫。

　　邓飏耳朵好使。他听见夏侯玄管司马师叫子元兄。司马师连番客气，跟夏侯太初提议：两家既然通姻亲之约，不如互称表字。邓飏一拍大腿，是啦，夏侯玄妹待字闺中，芳名远传。不少同门好奇伊人归处——若是司马师，众人不得不认服。

　　邓飏甚至还发现，不远处停放的夏侯家马车车帘难得拉上了。倒是露出条小缝——四下明明无风，那缝隙却细动。车内定然是有美人，在观君子。

　　一旬后，同门依然对这件极其般配的事津津乐道。子元、太初像是玉璧两面，妻兄妹夫既是美谈，并肩而立还成就京洛风采。这日下学，邓飏对二人说：“何不共酌数杯，给好事添彩头。”

　　夏侯玄请司马师拿主意，司马师又请夏侯玄定夺，两人半推半就，应下了邓飏所请。三人乘车到达郊外一处苑阁。步入临窗厢房，司马师发现已有一人在座。原来，邓飏不仅好事，还好结交，故意请京中兰芳玉质之辈共聚一堂。只见那人浮粉抹香，衣着艳丽，叫窗外早春的蜂蝶都自惭形秽。

　　夏侯玄却与此人相熟。听夏侯玄介绍，此人正是金乡公主驸马——何晏何平叔。建安末，夏侯玄常随父祖去魏宫宴饮，那时何晏弱冠，对他有拂顾之情。

　　四人问候后按序就座，何晏率先举酒：“诸友不必拘泥身份年齿。既然游宴相酬，只求尽兴。”一杯饮尽后，何晏又敬向夏侯玄与司马师：“太初许久不见，今日又得见子元。一庆二姓成姻亲。二赞你二人风容雅貌，不愧洛中后起之秀。”

　　司马师浅酌一口。魏宫的故事，他听父亲讲过一些。何晏在曹丕处不甚得意，虽尚公主却不得不划庐而居；既不被天子看中受予重任，又不屑以权贵宗亲自居。何晏爱打扮，爱红装香粉，热衷修饰容颜——就算是落难凤凰，到底长在皇子周围，养尊处优不务世事。

　　那边何晏又说起他领着闲差，骨头都要散了。末了话音一转，说起士子清谈之乐：

　　“人间真味不在酒，在言辩而已——穷理、尽性、以至于命。或曰，朝闻道，夕死可矣。”何晏又说：“‘道’为何物，不如作为席间话题，请诸友同我略论一二。”  
　　邓飏自谦：“驸马与子元、太初在此。飏见识短浅，徒增笑尔。不如恭听三位高论。”

　　何晏莞尔：“我抛砖引玉便是。道，乃无所有之物，天地万物之根本。无语，无名，无形，无声。不可触，而实存。”  
　　夏侯玄续道：“天地以自然运，圣人以自然用。自然者，道也。列宿分野、岩冈潭渊，以道为度也。人有否泰、为政顺逆，以道为铨也。”

　　司马师玩着杯盏，失笑。他竟觉得，纵使同样是孔老，自己和玄、晏读的却不是一本书。司马师悠悠：“二位都引老入孔，穷宇宙之妙。师不才，只能就事论事了。

　　“老子以道为虚。老子又言，夫唯不争，天下莫能与之争。是故，不争者，争之也。不伐者，伐之也。让敌者，胜之也。  
　　“道，即不争，不伐，让敌，下众是也。虽虚，胜实也。”

　　何晏听罢拊掌：“你二人真是妙极。太初之论隽彻，子元参微。你二人发端老子，一辕一辙。”  
　　司马师继承家学，惯于将黄老与法术置于同一熔炉。若司马昭在此，定然读得懂亲兄在道家之外、还影射兵法。便是孙吴最常说的以虚对实、以退为进了。何晏哪里懂兵，只道司马师精微务实罢了。

　　邓飏奉承：“太初和子元若入朝，定然十分互补。携手辅佐天子，成一段庙堂佳话。”  
　　司马师推辞：“见寡识浅，不比太初深妙——天地人事，尽在一席谈间。”

　　酣饮之后，夏侯玄与司马师并肩走出苑阁。晚间，空气湿润。草木脱去了冰雪，春虫萌动。夏侯玄还在回味方才的对谈，尤其邓飏一语“携手辅佐天子”。他问司马师：“子元入朝，立志何为？”

　　司马师笑道：“我不过一介俗夫，只求能驱除吴蜀二虏，为天子解忧。”  
　　夏侯玄点头：“笃诚之志。南方祸患，确实需要将帅之才。”

　　“太初呢？”  
　　“我啊，无非是想正风化，振朝纲。疏通铨官选人的通道罢了。”

　　司马师说：“邓玄茂所言不假，你我果然互相补益。不如击掌为约——为有朝一日，彼此志向得偿。”  
　　夏侯玄颔首：“甚好。”

　　二人面对面站，左手各自执着右手宽袖，右掌伸出。土腥味，淙淙作响的池塘，雀鸣，南烛的甜香。司马师把方才的话又重述一遍，夏侯玄亦复述。拍掌声清脆，像惊鹿舀水。

　　与人立约竟然这样轻松。司马师想，为何与弟弟诉一声“爱重”却难如登天。是了。信口之言，就算倾覆也无所谓。唯独珍藏之人，每个字都重过泰山。

　　司马师回到府上，司马昭在庭院里逗着司马亮玩弹棋。庭间有丝竹陪伴，还有女婢端盘，盛着酒与果。司马昭为宫中来的女子取了名字，按她们的乐器就叫陶埙、灵鼓、笙儿、琴儿如此类推。  
　　又一日没去太学。

　　司马师把司马亮扔回庶母怀里，又遣散乐伎婢女。司马昭不乐意了：“别停，别停下。你们是我的人——至少有四个是我的人。”  
　　“不但手痒，嘴还欠。”

　　自从曹丕赏赐的乐伎进了府，司马昭不用舍近求远往东市跑。府里自有莺歌燕曲，方便他整日行乐。司马昭皱着鼻子，绕司马师一圈，松松抱着哥哥：“兄长也喝酒了，跟我五十步百步。咱俩，正好合一个‘朝日乐相乐, 酣饮不知醉’。” 

　　司马师揪他软腰，骂道：“出息。司马家的脸都要给你丢尽了。”  
　　司马昭吊起眉梢，假憨不痴地瞄着哥哥。等他一转头，司马昭故态复萌，又叫陶儿笙儿继续奏乐。嘻皮涎脸的少年，来回抓几位姐姐玩，弄得庭院里乐声娇声此起彼伏。

　　弟弟瞥见兄长面色沉得能拧出水，大笑道：“吾友嗣宗说过，‘夫乐者，天地之体、万物之性’。我是在感知天地，察万物为己用——兄长莫凶我，兄长日日跟夏侯太初同进同出，却不许我思念友人吗。”  
　　司马师想把小坏蛋扔进屋里按在榻上，打他屁股，打得他哇哇求饶。

　　“师儿。”司马懿和张春华转到庭院，叫住长子。  
　　听司马懿说，曹丕让宫里内侍为两家当媒人。如今走完问名和纳吉，内侍索来夏侯徽生辰八字送到司马府上，需同司马师八字置于祖庙合验。司马师点头：“我这就随父亲去拜见列祖列宗。”

　　张春华瞥见司马昭躺靠在廊下凭几，张着嘴儿接婢女们扔来的果子，叹息道：“夫君现在是一心张罗师儿。这边昭儿逃课纵乐，武术读书统统落下，夫君怎地偏偏纵容起来了？”  
　　司马懿呛她：“昭儿顺应自然本性，加之天子好意下赐，我管他做甚。”

　　好一个自然本性。司马师反复念了几遍。怪不得他爹这段时日对司马昭爱管不管，敢情是寄希望于那小子能在玩乐中觉悟男女真谛——从兄弟宣淫的邪路里爬出来。

　　祠堂前，魏宫内侍与司马家三人问过礼。他自称姓罗，又奉上一只竹牌说道：“夏侯氏八字在此了，请与大公子相互印合。”司马师接过竹牌，在一行娟秀的字迹左侧，写下自己的干支。

　　司马懿读了两遍，呈放在祖宗面前的案桌上，燃上三注请神香。  
　　罗内侍说道：“能为司马抚军与镇南大将军搭桥，奴婢也甚感荣耀。天子御意，后半年再兴南征。到时恐怕又要调度二位将军鞍马驱策，腾不出时间来办喜事。所以对两家婚事催得紧哩。”

　　司马懿感恩戴德。  
　　叙过话后，罗内侍告辞。张春华领着他走出祠堂，又将赏钱揣进内侍手心。

　　祠堂里，父子俩看着香。儿子儿妇八字里，丙辰对庚戌有些微妙的龃龉。司马懿和司马师都闭口不谈这点瑕疵，祖宗们也静默着凝视着他们。线香燃到尾巴，司马懿别有深意：“婚姻是大。”  
　　“是，父亲。”  
　　“当着列祖列宗，你与昭儿……出格，只是年少无知。”  
　　“是，父亲。”  
　　“下半年天子若要出征，我便将昭儿带在身边。天子当他那个年龄，都已经挥槊弄戟、纵横沙场了。”  
　　“父亲入仕也晚。为何不拿昭儿与父亲做比，偏同天子比？”  
　　司马懿觑他一眼：“最近你从你弟弟那儿学了不少臭毛病。回嘴就是一条。子元，若天子南征、为父离京，府上交你与新妇掌管。你给我好好想想你自己的身份——还有子嗣。”

　　司马师一直很意外，父亲知情后没有惩罚。虽然司马懿口头上，声东击西和敲山震虎的警告从来没少。司马师不清楚，父亲究竟是认定他们少年冲动、必然消退，还是认为将两个儿子关个几天几夜反而会把事情闹大——比如让诸位夫人和庶子知道，反而看他们笑话。

　　父子一直保持微妙的默契。  
　　司马师想，这条红线是家族。

　　司马师回到自己的卧房，司马昭正倒在榻上，晃着脚丫。  
　　“哥，天晚了。”

　　天晚了有很多种含义。司马师领会，却不想成全弟弟。司马昭一直想要真正的交合，不是每隔几日互相用手纾解。  
　　司马师想起司马防的脸。在祠堂的烟雾里爷爷是年轻的，虎着一双精亮的眼睛把他盯了个穿。司马防给他的儿孙定下君臣朝堂一般酷烈的礼教规矩，祖孙怎么行礼，父子之间该说那些话，兄弟友善的界限。

　　“哥……”  
　　司马师盥洗过后换了外袍，临到榻边，发现小东西正自己掏着自己那活。惯用伎俩了，跟他白日里同乐伎们胡闹一样惯用，无非向哥哥邀欢。  
　　“三日一次。”司马师说：“前日、昨日，你今日若还要，往后十天别想。”

　　司马昭怎肯认输，拽哥哥到身前乱亲着，又握住哥哥的手往自己身下送。司马师把弟弟推开，给了他屁股两巴掌：“没听见么，睡觉。再不睡，我就把你扔出去。”  
　　“兄长不会。”

　　司马师披了外袍，出门向北走两步，呼哨。一个守夜的仆役不知从哪处屋顶蹿跳下来。司马师放开声音：“去后院叫陶儿、笙儿来。二公子需要她们服侍。”  
　　“是，公子。”  
　　司马昭一个筋斗，情潮退了七七八八。他浑身裹进被子，扯着嗓门：“不要——不要不要——别、别别听我兄长——”

　　司马师笑道：“二公子是害羞了。算了，姑娘们已经歇息下，莫惊动了。”

　　治他弟弟，做哥哥的总有办法。  
　　司马师落了门栓，钻进被窝。司马昭也不知是怒是气，蒙着头一声不吭。司马师没招惹他，安静等睡意降临。

　　“嫂嫂的八字，是否大吉。”  
　　“相得益彰。”  
　　“能成为兄长助力就好。”

　　司马昭说了两句话，呼吸转沉。他总是真真假假，司马师也不清楚弟弟是否真的入梦。也许司马昭只是借着鼾声回避心照不宣的、苦涩的、说之无益的话题。司马师悄悄背出弟弟的生辰，与自己的相互合算。结果相得益彰的人，就躺在自己身边。

　　府上有喜事，下人都觉得日子过得比翻车舀水还快。司马家用了一个月时间筹了相当够面子的聘礼送去夏侯府上。两边很快定下婚期，黄初六年季夏，六月初八。  
　　正值五月，曹丕赏了司马府几匹帛。其中两匹芍药、两匹石榴，做帷幔。两匹緅缁、两匹纁，留作量体裁衣。

　　白昼长到令人难熬。溽热的气息勒着司马昭的脖子。司马昭喜欢没有星星没有月亮的漫长黑夜，最好结冰三尺。他可以抱着哥哥，一晚上，像抱着炭盆。可惜现在夜短了，短到打个盹儿就醒了。  
　　一场雷雨过后，京洛的公子哥儿们都换上了绢纱和丝履。配香也换成时令的干花研末，加蜜与龙脑炒熟做丸。

　　司马师邀请夏侯玄来府上宴饮。还有几个司马昭不认识的年轻人。司马昭只在他们入府时打了个照面，却拒绝参加他们的清谈会。司马昭落落大方地告诉诸人，自己笨嘴拙舌，作诗压不准韵脚，辩论拎不清要领，更别提什么名理玄理。

　　何晏等人拍着司马师肩膀，调侃他弟弟没分到亲兄的慧捷。  
　　好一个“辩论拎不清要领”，夏侯玄没有揭穿司马昭的谎。他诙谐解围：“凭空多出一个哥哥，子上不知如何称呼罢了。”

　　陶埙、灵鼓们为清谈酒席伴奏，往后半个月，都在议论席间风姿。司马昭捂着耳朵不听，平日里从早玩到晚的姑娘们嘴碎得厉害，一个个儿叫他心烦。  
　　司马昭干脆跑去欺负司马亮——庶弟书不会背、字没写好。他把总角的司马亮提溜到院子里比剑，明摆着以大欺小。  
　　司马亮哭了。司马昭想，老子还没哭呢。

　　伏夫人向张夫人告状的时候，后者正在帮司马师试新衣。新衣玄色底，下裳纁色，暗纹彩云。  
　　伏夫人说，子上是子元一手教大，那剑法准得要他儿子的命。张春华有点过意不去，一边帮儿子系上腰带，一边附他耳朵：“最近你爹和你怎么回事，都放任那小子？”

　　司马师对着铜镜整弁，跟伏夫人说道：“昭儿已经小半年没正经练过武了。荒疏得一塌糊涂。就算这样还能要亮儿的命，只能说亮儿学艺不精。”  
　　伏夫人讨了个没趣，火气上来：“算我求错人了——  
　　“你们是真没看见还是假没看见，子上最近多长进：他现在是绮襦纨裤，游手好闲。高兴的时候，教亮儿学坏。攀花扑蝶，弹棋子，玩双陆。不高兴的时候，又拿亮儿撒气。”

　　张春华知理亏，掐着司马师：“你还纵着他？还不收拾？”

　　司马师知道司马昭肚子里藏着一汪苦水。  
　　那天晚上，两个人相互抚慰后，汗津津抱在一团。

　　“还有十天，嫂嫂进门。”司马昭说：“就剩三次半了。”  
　　往后不知道多少年呢。司马师刚想说，咽回去。未来就是香头的烟，霜降后的雾。也许还是永生都平不尽的九州变乱。司马师用力把弟弟塞在心口。他真是喜欢这个小坏蛋，再说一次“爱重”嘴唇都会发抖。

　　“我学什么都很快，忍耐也是。”  
　　“昭儿。”  
　　“兄长和嫂嫂情投意合。”  
　　司马昭翻身，对墙打呼噜。

　　到了六月，司马昭越来越焦躁。他把司马府上马厩里的马全放跑，害得府内粗役不得不丢下大公子婚仪的活计，分头去城内找。他又把自己灌得死酔，晚上抱着笙儿同榻眠——是否如司马懿所愿，顺从了阴阳尚且不知。反正隔日，司马昭提剑没轻重，伤着司马亮见了血。

　　夏侯徽的嫁妆敲锣打鼓送到司马府。  
　　提前三天迎亲、铺床，大后日接亲。越过庭院，东厢一座单独小院正好修葺完毕，作为大公子和夫人的新房。大公子婚后不便再与二公子比邻而居——合了叔嫂不同问之礼。婢女们哼着曲儿挂帷幔。年轻夫人的彩绘红漆奁、樟木箱、食盒子，还有形形色色的妆匣和香具被摆进新房。

　　伏夫人火急火燎找司马懿告状，再不管管他二儿子，婚事都不能安生。  
　　司马懿原封不动地把话转告司马师，加了一嘴：“给你一天时间，把你弟弟收拾明白。”

　　司马师提了两把剑，叫了两匹马，拽上司马昭，出了北城门。他们走得很远，绕过邙山，再几十里就是滔滔河水。兄弟俩一黑一棕，前后驰骋。风那么大，由不得说话。太阳还没掩入群山，上弦月像块玉珏。

　　司马师勒马跳下，司马昭跟着。  
　　“好久没有过问你身手。”司马师说：“你赢了，就许你的愿望。”

　　司马昭挽了两个剑花，拖拖拉拉的脚步认真起来。他没有等兄长的口令，提剑刺去。兄弟两个，是连每一条肌肉和骨骼纹理都一清二楚。比剑，看个起势就能预知出招。  
　　司马师格挡，掠过剑尖，回以一计杀招。

　　敌不过。司马昭握剑的手发软，他玩得太多、喝得太多了。不但反应迟，力量下降，连招数的精髓都丢得干干净净。司马昭狼狈避开一回攻击，扫见兄长冷淡的表情，眼梢写着“不过如此”。  
　　司马昭像被洞穿了胸口。他长这么大，不怕哥哥打他训他，就怕哥哥对他失望。他连值得为兄长所用的力量都没有，还奢求兄长宠爱。

　　司马昭一旦内心绝望，就开始不顾一切。  
　　他剑法稀松，退步太多，凭真本事赢不过。但他不能输，因为这场赌注是哥哥。

　　那便耍心眼。  
　　十来个回合，上风已经很分明。司马昭眼见司马师一招撩劈，直指自己的脖颈。若是下腰后仰，能够躲过。但他的握剑一定会被司马师弹飞，先失武器而落败。司马昭心一横，干脆不避，而斜身用肩膀迎他剑风。

　　泼出一碗血。  
　　司马师甩撤剑，疾步去揽司马昭的腰。司马昭将背中压在他臂弯，抻手反握司马师的手腕。司马昭脚下一个旋转，反而把司马师的手肘别到他后腰，又趁两人重心不稳，把哥哥带倒在地上。  
　　司马昭骑压着哥哥，将右手剑贴着司马师脖侧，扎进地面。  
　　“脑袋，我收下了。”

　　混账。司马师想。利用自己的同情心。  
　　司马师低吼：“你以为战场上，敌人会在伤你之后丢下武器吗。你以为战场上，会有敌人心疼你流血吗！”  
　　“不会。”司马昭说：“我只是想着每一场的胜利。”

　　漫长沉默。  
　　司马师不认输。司马昭也不肯解开哥哥的手。

　　“先包扎吧。”司马师叹息：“放我起来，马鞍旁边袋子里有金疮药。”  
　　“兄长先答应我，实现我愿望。”  
　　“先包扎。”司马师坚持。弟弟的血，已经顺着他衣袖濡湿自己的后背了。  
　　“不。”

　　又是僵持。  
　　夜风起了。司马师闻见空气里的血腥味。洛阳城大概宵禁了，周围层林密密，荒无人烟。他担心荒野里有虎狼之类嗜血动物危及弟弟安全，不得不向司马昭妥协：“你说吧。”  
　　“我……”松口认输的永远是哥哥。司马昭突然羞愧。是他配不上哥哥的期许，他怠惰，怠惰得托不起兄长的大志，还一而再用撒娇或者诡计换取哥哥无条件的青睐。

　　司马师不耐烦：“快说，说完了我好替你治伤。”  
　　“我只是想……嫂嫂有什么，我都能有。”  
　　“就是这个啊。”司马师笑道：“挨一剑就想诈我许你这个——容易。我给媛容卖什么，都带你一份是了。若是给她金钿步摇，就给你玉冠玉钗。”  
　　“金银首饰都好说。兄长别忘了还有一件，”司马昭滚着喉咙：“……合卺礼。”

　　不知司马师是否内心挣扎。抑或莽莽旷野，让那些纠葛禁忌都稀薄了。  
　　“你先下来，让我帮你上药。”

　　司马昭离开司马师后背，右手捂住血流不止的左肩。可能被割掉一块肉，不过骨头没事。司马师让弟弟除了衣裳，上过伤药，又用汗巾将他包扎。包扎过后还在渗血，司马师又割下自己的绢纱，缠在汗巾外面。  
　　“此时此地，还受得住吗。”给绷带打结的时候，司马师没头没尾来了一句。  
　　“求……求之不得。”

　　“这世上也就只有昭儿，哪怕要九天玄鸟，我也会射来放到你手上。”司马师抚摸司马昭发鬓：“来来回回缠我半年，为行这事儿。我原本想等你大些再给你——你太性急。”

　　两人脱尽衣服、赤裎相对，司马昭头晕目眩。他们脚下是腐败的泥土和落叶，周围高矮粗细，槐榆杨柳。两个人像在府里榻上那样，细密亲吻。司马师解开弟弟的发带，叫他一头鸦青随风披散。司马师一手斜插他发根，把握揉搓，又埋头噬咬他胸口两颗漆了红的菩提子。

　　司马师按着弟弟无伤的肩，推到一棵老树上，一边在他上半身舔个不休，又腾出手摸他全身。司马昭后背摩着老树皮，痒得厉害，痒得兴奋。司马师半跪在地上，颠了颠弟弟的阳物，吞入口中。司马昭未遇过这种弄法，他微涨的玉茎被哥哥温热的口腔包裹，像睡醒的娃娃活跃起来。  
　　司马师勉力下吞，不介意让弟弟的龟头和溺口抵住喉头。他动着下巴转着圈儿唆他，舌头绕口中阳柱左右舔弄。司马师扶着司马昭侧胯，免得他兴奋之余腿脚乏力，一手玩弄他两颗囊球，如同揉摸半熟的山毛桃。

　　司马昭只能发出咿咿呀呀的气音。司马师自然也无暇同他说话。做弟弟的抽掉哥哥的发簪，十指嵌进他长发，弓腰环抱哥哥的头。更深一些，他想压迫哥哥的后脑，吞下自己一整根器物。转念又觉得自己孟浪——这污秽玩意儿怎能去不相称的地方。  
　　司马师读出他心意，他三浅一深含着弟弟阳物，折腾得小昭儿硬乎乎戳着上颚。司马师偏头调整角度，倾着脸面吞食司马昭，终于找到一个姿势能让司马昭的龟头伸进喉咙。司马师嗓子逼仄得要命。司马昭纵使想在兄长口中出入，也不敢大动。生怕戳痛哥哥，伤了他好听的声音。

　　数回合后，司马昭自觉身下硬烫已到极限。他推拒司马师的肩，叫哥哥离开。司马师并未抽身，反而作恶地弹了弟弟的囊袋。司马昭再把持不住，茎身一抖，活泼泼泄了出来。  
　　“哥……”

　　荒野漆黑，感观灵敏得要命。阳精喷射的快感还在体内逡巡，虚脱感接踵而至。司马昭倒进哥哥怀里。司马师也浑身滚烫，汗孔大张，滑溜溜都是铁水样的热汗。  
　　司马师吻着弟弟，将口中淫液度到司马昭口中。司马昭被腥味呛着，反捶兄长一拳。后者抹过他嘴角：“你自己的东西，这般嫌弃。”

　　司马昭那活儿已经软了，两人贴合的中腹，司马师的东西愈来愈有精神。司马昭想起帮哥哥撸弄，或者学刚才为他口活儿。司马师谢他好意，把弟弟撩翻在地上，捧起他一条腿。司马师从他脚踝吻起，顺着弟弟腿内，涂抹舌上残留的阳浊。他在司马昭膝盖窝打了个旋儿，又顺他大腿内侧，亲向两股。  
　　那处都被哥哥吞过了，司马昭本也没什么羞怯。只是司马师按住他腿根，扒开他臀，亲他臀缝里不堪言之地。任司马昭人傻胆大、成天到晚向哥哥求欢，也没想过会阴到便门也是能舔的。司马昭想平日里司马师展背阔步、如玉在渊，此刻却与他行这男子奸和之事。他自觉玷了哥哥，内心倒涌的黑暗又主长他邪火与快意。

　　也不知司马师怎么就读出了弟弟的无声之言，惩罚地拍打司马昭的腿根噼啪作响：“还有工夫三心二意。”司马师将两根手指插入司马昭后庭，没多少温存地绕他内壁挖了一圈：“……现在呢。”  
　　“兄长博学——好事总教我一半。”司马昭吃吃笑说：“却不知兄长是从哪里学得这些。”  
　　“是你看书太潦草。你读到戾太子，只晓得他姓刘名据。怎知道他同太子宾客情同比翼。”  
　　“原来兄长幼时读汉纪，就在肖想昭儿了。”

　　司马师未置可否，继续在司马昭谷道内抠挠。原来触到腔内某处，他弟弟脚尖蜷曲痉挛，躯体咯吱咯吱抖得厉害。司马师添到三根手指，野话有说男子共赴巫山也能灵体飞升，愉快不亚于男女云雨。只是他弟弟尚且年少，后庭紧得要命，也不知能否承住。  
　　“兄长……在做甚么，莫让地上蚂蚁爬进来蛰我。”

　　司马昭扭着臀胯，想必已经情难自已。司马师尚且能忍，又怕他伤，将口中阳精混着唾液专心研濡，几炷香功夫终于让四根手指出入自如。男子那处毕竟不会分泌润液，司马师懊恼自己随身常带的敷面香脂，因为试新衣丢在家中。他扶着尘柄在弟弟股间蹭过几回，纵然隔靴搔痒，却助于阳物愈加精壮。

　　“你得我许诺，一生珍重。又何毕迫不及待，耍伎俩逼着我来疼你。”司马师一手各抱起弟弟一条腿，凌空架在肩上。他扶着自己肉刃，缓缓搥上司马昭的后穴。只听他弟弟哑叫两声，伸着无伤的胳膊空中乱抓，最后落到下体摸上哥哥的阳物。  
　　司马昭光顾着喘气，进气急，出气重，哪里还有余裕说话。他摸到哥哥玉刃上的青筋，那玩意比他手腕粗，端头似鹅蛋，狰狞挤开他户儿一厘。正因为司马昭把住了司马师的活儿，做哥哥才能强拉弟弟的腰，狠劲对着自己的下腹曳将过来。  
　　就算互相媾和，血脉里的默契还在运转。

　　司马昭眼角滚过细流，不知是汗是血。他脚上还缠着半裤和袜，被哥哥压过头顶。后庭在冲车闯关一般的蛮力之下，才容那件尘柄挤进了个头儿。司马昭哆嗦得厉害，腔内软肉如何吃得下兄长巨物。只是，兄长肏进他身体，是他盼天盼地盼来的事情，又怎甘吐出半句弱音。  
　　司马师略向上移，让肉棒垂直于司马昭的孔穴。弟弟的谷道紧得过分，他又猛耸两回，加之食指抠弄，不过多送进去一寸。司马昭虽然只含住了他龟头多点，却有灵似地吸他弄他。倘若整根进入，司马师心想，岂不窥见极乐世界。  
　　“痛就唤我名字。”

　　司马昭体内埋进两寸，户外还有两三寸许。不进不退捅在他半道，那位置也不知有什么魔怔，叫他整个人都癫狂。疼是撕裂般的，就算剧痛里面还藏着如此爽快的奥趣。  
　　司马师转了转准备再入，司马昭被他龟儿蹭得浑身都酥了。  
　　司马师复起，掰开了司马昭的双腿，桩桩研研，使出磨盘手段。伴着弟弟“啊、啊……”的呻吟，两人交合处啧啧唧唧奏出妙声。司马昭扶着玉棒往自己穴里捅，就像持着手杖试探泥洞深浅。哥哥的阳物没得越多，他手上越无力。好在最后半寸已经不需要扶，司马师胯一挺，将那根玩意儿都套进弟弟身体去了。

　　司马师没听见司马昭叫他，料想身下人还受得住。他重新用些时间让弟弟适应自己，下体不动，单单捻挑司马昭半软的阳茎，弯下脖子咂弄弟弟乳尖。司马师撩开两人互相混杂的长发，吻他下唇：“你在府里寻欢做乐——不关你是表演给谁看，或者是麻醉心头邑郁；我得忍着不乐意，还得纵容你瞎玩。  
　　“你现在手不能搏虎，智不足定计。仗着撒泼和溺爱日复一日，爹默认你学到他的真谛。一年半载尚且没关系。三年五载之后呢。莫非你真要像爹装八年风痹？”

　　司马师吻着弟弟，缓缓摇摆起胯：“我也不知道……或许父亲教你的是对的。但一想到我的弟弟分明璧山之才，却故作庸儿荒废了文经武略——叫我心如刀绞。”  
　　司马昭下身痛得不肯哭，听司马师两句话落下泪来：“既然兄长与弟相知，就不要在意夕旦间的无赖和无用。终此一生五十年，总有振作的时候。”

　　司马师堵住司马昭的嘴：“我要你活一百年一千年一万年。”  
　　“昭儿就与哥哥厮守一万年。”

　　司马师展开猿臂牢牢箍住弟弟，他将玉刃拖出一半，又猛地刺入。接着是一阵狂乱的抽插，九深一浅，狠命纵提。他肏得他亲弟口中不能言语，只是哦哦吟吟吐些碎片。两人联合处，唧唧啾啾，乒乒又乓乓。司马昭穴里有如千百蚁子乱钻乱爬，双臀高耸，腰腿荡得可怜。司马师每次抽拔，并未带出龟，下一次深送，又跟药杵舂罐似地捣入穴心。  
　　司马昭双眼微闭，口唇大开。他又灼又痒。穴腔里原本摩擦得极痛，任兄长流星赶月肏了数次，痛开始变得麻木，奇异的畅快感撩拨他下腹，蔓延得整个躯体跟抹了麻椒油一般卜卜直跳。  
　　“哥……”

　　司马师亦畅彻骨髓。他肏得弟弟飘飘摇摇，似落叶随水而去。他勒身绷肌，叫乌头将军使出枪槊矛戈各色武艺，与那秘处相互颠簸。他亲弟的穴腔纵深又窄紧，比巧手握着来回撸弄不知要爽快多少倍。往复驰骤，每每拔出几寸，那后腔跟涂了糯米浆似的粘着他恋恋不舍；当他再度钻入，又如木楔钉桩，开山破路。  
　　几丈开外，兄弟二人的坐骑不知为何连番打起响鼻，铁掌铎铎砸着地面。也许两匹骏马并未骟过，耳目灵敏听见主人欢合，也跟着骚燥。

　　司马昭大汗淋漓，叫哥哥握不住他的腰。问他也不答，撩弄也只能蹦出吟吁之声。司马师捧着弟弟跟捧一摊水似地，浑身骨头都跟卸了去。司马师知道少年抵不过这般激狂的性事，卷云拨水终于到了极限。司马师那根阳茎也受不住钻木取火般的抽插，最后顶腰相攘，精关迸开，射进司马昭秘穴深处。  
　　他们兄弟俩，终于把能做的都做了。司马师搂着弟弟躺在杂草乱叶之中，昭儿似乎昏厥，司马师抑住情潮余韵，掐他人中。司马昭悠悠转醒，轻声：“当真痛煞我了。”  
　　司马师只能回以吮吻。

　　“痛煞，乐煞。又痛又乐简直分不清生死。”  
　　“自然是活生生的。”  
　　“哥哥那宝贝生得厉害极了。等我有朝一日……”  
　　司马昭喃喃，越来越低，又昏睡过去。

　　司马师捋顺弟弟的头发，与自己的编至一处。这场情事他尽兴之极，仿佛云中漫步。山野茂密，头顶是星河灿烂。草木悉悉簌簌，偶尔还能听见鸢飞狼鸣。今晚必须有人守夜，毋庸置疑。司马师乐得用这时间帮弟弟收拾干净，还将他裂伤的后庭敷上药。  
　　收拾停当，他再将弟弟圈住了，悄声追溯两人小时候的事情。  
　　司马昭小的时候总忘记对哥哥行礼，他像饴糖般黏在哥哥身上。每次被爷爷撞见，总会挨他老人家责骂。司马师稍微辩护两句，就被爷爷一并数落。  
　　君子也者，本立而道生；孝悌也者，其为仁之本欤。  
　　爷爷。

　　总有一天他们也要见先祖的。没有道理让弟弟被百十个叔伯爷爷围着，吹胡子瞪眼。若要向祖宗交代，也该是他先一步帮弟弟把惩罚挡下。

　　山林熹微。  
　　确认身上并未留下欢痕，司马师为自己和弟弟理好衣服，束发也是手到擒来。司马师的绉纱外袍都当绷带扯坏了，没什么舍不得的，只不过一件装饰罢了。他打了个呼哨，叫来坐骑。司马师将司马昭扶上马背，自己踩镫跃上马鞍，坐在他后面。  
　　不是立即回城，而是策马又往北去。

　　司马昭因颠簸和酸痛一路神志不清，直到勒马后，照在眼睑上的光才将他唤醒。  
　　翻过北邙，彼端是绵延的太行。坐骑临水而立，季夏三月的太阳从东方偏北的地平线升起，像是刚从泥范脱胎、还泛着橙红光泽的铜盂。两岸蓊郁辽阔，波涛震耳，风声烈烈。  
　　大河日出，万物稽首。

　　“云中太一，皇天后土。我司马师和亲弟昭生共命运，死同传记。”  
　　司马师下马，手做葫瓢掬了一捧河水，端在司马昭唇边。兄弟二人分饮而尽。

　　六月初八。日没后二刻，乃是士昏礼的吉时，正合郑玄《三礼》中阴来阳往之意。司马师乘漆车，仆役持烛开道，浩浩行列到达征南大将军府。夏侯尚拖着病体迎入女婿，女婿向岳父行叩拜之礼。新妇拜别父母，披上罩衣，登上迎亲喜轿。

　　傍晚尚有霞光。  
　　洛阳布衣一旦聒噪起来，能把榆树上的蝉嘶都压下去半头。婚事的主角，在坊间口耳相传中，实在有知名度。门当户对，百里挑一。布衣们像庆祝自家喜事一样，为新人欢呼。

　　司马府上迎来了少夫人。  
　　新夫新妇共牢而食。


End file.
